HTTYW: the Howling Snow
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: How to Train your Wolf - Hiccup was always good with the Spirits but were never good with people. When he cross paths with and befriends a mysterious black wolf, they team up to take down a common enemy. Snippets of Hiccstrid, Sled Racing, Visions, High-speed Fights, get ready for a ride. (Httyd w/ Balto theme - a.k.a. Alaskan Berk)
1. Chapter 1: The Village Raid

Chapter 1: The Village Raid

I know that some of you are waiting for the next chapter of "Taking a Chance", but in between chapters I can get writer blocks and I work on another projects. This is one of those projects, it's a plot mixture of Balto & HTTYD. And if you're not familiar with Balto, you should go and see it. It's an animated classic.

Now that that's out of the way, let's get this ball rolling!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Ever since the mighty Alaskan mountains had risen centuries ago, it was a the symbol of the land's greatness. Wildlife as mighty as a moose and bear stomped pass giant pine trees that filled the mountains' valleys. While smaller wildlife such as rabbits and squirrels scurry along the forest's floor. Among the forest is a vast frost-covered plain and on the edge of it is a small town, my home. This is Berk. It's 12 days North of hopelessness and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery with a great view of the Plain of the Northern Lights. My town in a word, rough but sturdy & functional. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems were the pests. Most places have a mice, mosquitos, or even the occasional fungus in the spring. We have... _

In the distance, wild howls are heard as a dark, cold, and windy mass approached with the sound of thousands of paws running on the snow. The sleepy citizens of Berk awake and make preparations for the incoming raid. By the time the whole town was awake, the beasts were already nearing the town with the cover of a blizzard surrounding them. _Wolves. Now these aren't your ordinary wolves, they come from the stories of old that are told and pasted on through the native elders just outside of town. These wolves are almost three times the size of regular wolves and had the power to summon & bend the wind to their will._

Another howl is heard as the wolves reached the town. The wolves dispersed into smaller packs to sniffed out for our food storage sheds. They used their claws, fangs, and wind to tear locks off and shred the doors to splinters. _Most people would leave, but not us. When you live in an Arctic climate, you learn to be stubborn if you weren't already._ The townspeople put on their extra padded leather coats and charged at the wolves head on. They grabbed their "weapons": shovels, pick axes, sledgehammers, baseball bats, cricket bats, weighted nets, etc. and attacked the wolves before they could get away. Through all the chaos I was able to slip out of the house so I could find a way to help.

 _My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. It's a native tradition for parents to give a hideous name for their kids to frighten enemies and unwelcome spirits, like the weather wouldn't already do that._ The wolves continue their raiding while blasting people with their winds. As I was weaving between buildings and people yelling at me, when I was suddenly grabbed by someone. And of course that someone was our Chief Stoick the Vast. He turns to me with a grimace that I'm all too familiar with.

"Why are you out here?" He turns to the citizens passing by. "Who let him out? You know what? It doesn't matter." He turns me. "Just go inside somewhere and don't touch anything."

I got shoved to the closest building and wormed my way out of sight and toward the center of town. I pushed my way through the approaching crowd and went into the repair shop to help manage the line.

"It's about time you showed up. I was afraid that the beasts got ya." Gobber said as he reshaped a shovel's head with tongs prosthetics.

"Oh, they wouldn't know what to do with all of this" I strike a pose show off what little muscle I had.

"They need toothpicks don't they?"he said as I took the crowds damaged weapons and hand them newly repaired ones.

 _The meathead with an attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler. He's one of the few native Alaskans left in the town, and the only others are the Hoffersons and my deceased mother. Bless her soul._

I look outside to see armed men rush past, flanking others who carry barrels of preserved meats and vegetables to safety. Stoick follows up the rear to fend off a group of wolves are at their heels. One of the wolves lunges out and goes around Stoick to snatch a barrel. As it opened its mouth it was pelted with rocks that was thrown by a muscular boy with a pig-like nose. He goes to get another sack rocks as a group of other teens follow the other wolves with sacks of their own.

 _With the amount of damage that the wolves cause every raid, us teens contribute by collecting fist-size rocks and throwing them at the wolves to lessen casualties. Our Defense Youth Brigade (DYB) consist of Snotlout, Fishlegs, and The twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut and Astrid. Their job is so much cooler._ I try to creep to the side door to join them as they pass, but got hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." I pleaded.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places"

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a wolf. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing a pic-axe . You can't even throw a bola without knocking someone unconscious." A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a snarling wolf a couple of yards away.

"Okay fine, but..." I rush to a back corner of the shop and presents a contraption that looked like a some type of launcher on top of a wheel-barrel. "... this will throw it for me." Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a customer at the counter.

"See, this right here is what I'm talking about. Lad, your great when it comes to smiting, but when it comes to making other things to kill wolves... They're not the best."

"Mild calibration issue." I tried to reason.

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight wolf, you need to stop all..." Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction. "... this."

"But... you just pointed to all of me." I said in a deadpan tone.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"

"Ohhhh..."

"Ohhhhh, yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Alaskan-ness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Shovels & Axes. Reshape & Sharpen. Now."

Gobber pushes a pile of bent shovels & dull axes and moved to the counter to check on the line. Hiccup takes an axe begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel and started to sharpen it.

 _One day I'll get out there. Because killing a wolf is everything around here._ A group of smaller, but muscular wolves rush a seemingly vacant house. They blew the roof off with their wind and ran off with salted meats in their mouths and on their backs. _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed_.

Elsewhere, a group of chubby wolves went and picked up drying racks clean of fish and hobbled off , kicking up snow in their wake that blinded the men chasing them. _Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

A thin, stealthy pair of wolves weaved between houses until they found a decent one. One blew freezing frost at the door while the other one was using its huge paws to beat at the door until they broke through and came out carrying a freshly skinned elk. _A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. If you can get one, then the other one is sure to follow._

It regrouped with the other pairs of Zipplebacks and run past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a Catapult Tower. "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Boulders are catapulted at a group of Nadders... Just as a huge wolf with blood-red fur whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky snow that was steaming and eating through the wood. _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Fighters go after those. They have this nasty habit of coating themselves with snow that can burn you like dry-ice._ It emerges from the piles of steaming snow, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.

"Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick grabs a pair of sledgehammers from his belt as he glared at the Nightmare. Suddenly, a loud shrieking whistle howling overhead. The catapult crew ducks, I looked up from my work, reacting to the same sound. _But the ultimate prize is the wolf no one has ever seen. We call it the..._

"Night Fury! Get down!" Everyone on the tower jumped off and took shelter. The whistle goes higher until it's war splitting. The Monstrous Nightmare snaps out of his rage and takes flight. A second later, the Catapult Tower explodes in snow emitting a bluish aura, sending metal and wood panels everywhere. _This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Another story started and I'm pretty excited about this one. I grew up watching Balto and way back when I saw HTTYD for the 1st time, I knew that I had to write a crossover between the two. It took forever, because I couldn't quite get it off the ground and I recently developed a solid storyline to go off of.

If you're new to this story, check out some of my others ones. Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shot & Disbelief

Chapter 2: The Shot & Disbelief

I originally planned to post this around Halloween as a treat for you guys, but I was swamped with tests & homework. Oh well, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to Train your Dragon or Balto. This is strictly for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

I hear some shifting in another part of the shop and turn to see Gobber trading his hammer appendage for an axe appendage.

"Man the fort, Hiccup" Gobber starts hobbling out the shop. "They need me out there!" Gobber pauses and turns back to Hiccup with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There." Hiccup gives him a 'really' look "You know what I mean." Gobber charges into the fray hollering and with a blow dart in his hand and swinging an axe appendage.

I wait a little to make sure he didn't turn back around, and threw a finished weapon to the consumers left in line. Then threw water in the forge fire to put the flames out, but through a thick blanket to keep the coals warm. I grabbed my launcher and pushed through the door. I weave through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ran to the open area outside of town, overlooking the smoking remains of Capulet Tower and drops the handles to the ground. I cranked few levers, unfolding the launcher, extending the bow, dropped a bola onto the bow and then pivot it on a ball head toward the dark sky. I listen, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand ready on the trigger. He hears the Night Fury approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at."

It that next second the Tower was blasted and topples. The blast of aura illuminates the dragon for a split second and I pulled the trigger. The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola made a small arch as it disappeared into the distance, followed by a loud whack, the sound of uneven footfalls, and a wailing howl that sounded forward the west.

"I hit it." I said slightly in disbelief. "I hit it! Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A small pack of Monstrous Nightmares approached growling and climbing on top of the launcher.

"Except for you guys." One of the Nightmares snapped at me. "Hey, hey guys! You would attack a thin Alaskan like me. I'm even partly native that should count for something, right?"

The Nightmares on top of the launcher snapped and growled louder as the stomped their paws enough to crush the launcher.

"I guess not." And I proceed to run for my life.

I kept running, screaming, and never looked back until I found myself running through the Plaza with the Nightmare fast on his heels. I saw other people scatter as I dodge a near fatal blast. The Nightmares' sticky, dry-ice clumped up onto buildings, making them steam and gradually eaten away. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier tower. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying dry-ice all around him. I peer around the smoldering post, see no sign of the Nightmares, and turns back to find it leering at me. I was surrounded. Just as they all take a deep breath, Stoick leaps between them, tackling a couple of Nightmares to the ground and Gobber blew darts that the necks at a couple, before the rest ran off. The Nightmares that Stoick wrestling with tried to turn around and burn him, but only coughs up smoke and vapors. He smashes the Nightmares' heads together repeatedly, until they were knocked out to be locked up. Out of breath, Stoick turns to me.

 _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..._

The burnt brazier pole from before collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down netted Nadders. The freed wolves dodged people trying to tackle them down and escaped... with several sheep and preserved meats in tow. Everyone turned toward me with glares and few of them shaking their heads.

"Sorry, dad." I said with a cringe and everyone continued to glare at me. "Okay. But, I hit a Night Fury." Stoick grabs me by the back scruff of my collar and hauls me away, fuming with embarrassment. "Now, it's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it." I tried to explain in a frantic manner. "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off the western part of the woods. Let's get a search party out there, before it—"

"STOP! Just...stop." He releases me. "Hiccup. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me" he looked around. "The village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" he starts to get annoyed, but keeps it together. **"** Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I… I can't stop myself. I see a wolf and I just have to... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a wolf killer is not one of them." People watching nods in agreement.

"Get back to the house." Stoick turns to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the DYB as they snicker.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut said with a slow clap

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout as he laughed

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." I glanced toward Fishlegs & Astrid, who remained silent before and heading up toward a large house, on slightly higher ground on the eastern side of the town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I really did hit one." I said as I tried to convince Gobber.

"Sure, Hiccup."

"I'm serious! He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family." Gobber muttered under his breathe.

"And when he does, it's always with this... this… disappointed scowl or worse a silent glare of frustration." We climb up the steps of my house. "Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

I stop in front of the door and start to mimic Stoick, "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts & glory on the side and a dash of the old killer instinct. This here. This is nothing, but an anchovy. No wait, he more of a talking fish bone with the tiniest bit of muscle and fat."

"Now Hiccup, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you, for summing that up." I start to head inside.

"Look." Gobber stopped Hiccup by the shoulder. "The point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys."

I meet Gobber's sympathetic eyes before turning and going through the front door. I peek through the crack of the front door to watch Gobber hobble away toward the great hall. I carefully creep out the door hurried off to the closest alleyway in the direction I saw the Night Fury run.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had to practically across town to get to the area where the Night Fury fled. Luckily this isn't the first time I've sneaked out. As I went through the alley, dodging trash cans & weather worn crates (*1), I was mentally retracing my steps from the night before. I was somewhat in the southern part of town when I shot the Night Fury & it saw flee into toward the west, so starting at Raven's Point will be my best bet. I was so deep in thought that I couldn't even sense the snowball hurling toward me until it hit me right in the back of the head and sent me face first into the snow.

"How's the snow taste Hiccup?" I heard Snotlout gradually getting closer. Of course he would be the one to throw snowballs at me.

"In case you didn't notice, I have places to go Snot." I got up and dusted the snow off of me before turning toward Snotlout. Along with him were the Twins, snickering at my cousin's nickname.

"Oh, I'm sorry fishbone. You might need to speak up." Snot shoved by back to the ground.

"He just said that 'he had places to go'." Tuffnut bluntly pointed out, not catching Snotlout's teasing. He turns to his sister, "And he calls us the stupid ones."

"I know right." Ruffnut agreed as the both snickered.

"Yeah, because you guys are beyond stupid." He barked at them before turning back to me. "Hey useless, think you can use some of that spirit mumbo jumbo to give these lug-heads some brains."

"It really doesn't work like that Snot. Besides if it did, I would think that you would need it more than them."

Snotlout suddenly angered grabbed me by my shirt and rose of a fist right in the path of my face. "What you say Hiccup?"

"I said that…"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a long low note of some whistle. The next thing I knew I heard howling and started looking around to see where it came from. Fearing that it was wolves or something, Snotlout dropped me as the Twins and he ran away before staying to finding out. I stood up, but didn't run like them, because I recognized that those weren't wolf howls. I listened and followed the howling and found none other than Astrid with a couple of huskies by her side.

You see the Hoffersons were renowned dog breeders for generations long before settlers & pioneers came to the land. Like everything, Astrid exceled in her family's trade and work with training the younger pups to pull sleds and if need be protect their masters from wolves. The huskies by Astrid's side seemed young and obedient as Astrid told them to stop howling. I turn to Astrid, slightly confused on why she was here when she lives in another part of town.

"H…Hey Astrid." I said with a nervous waver in my voice. "What are you doing here?" I asked truly confused on what she was doing.

"Oh you know, just out on a morning jog with some of the older pups." She said as she tried to hide her left hand.

"Then um… What uh…? What's that in your hand over there."

"Nothing." She said a little defensively. I thought I saw her move her hands a bit before her huskies suddenly started to run off. "Oh man! Got to go catch them, See you later Agitaadaan!"

She hid her face as she ran after her dogs. I stood there still somewhat confused, but didn't have enough time to ponder on it. A gave her a slight grin before she was out of sight and I started my run again toward Raven's Point.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1.) I would always imagine that when Hiccup was learning to be a blacksmith, he would almost spill or drop hot material on himself. As a result, both Gobber & he developed quick or quicker reflexes then most people would give them credit for. In the case of him being in the alleys, these reflexes allowed him to jump and dodge things in his way as he's running. So, he's basically doing par core.

(*2) "Agitaadaan" = friend. I'm not sure if this translation is that accurate, but it was the best that Google could offer. If I'm incorrect with this or any other translation, please point them out to me.

AN: Another chapter down! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me. If you're new to the story, please review and let me know what you think. Every little bit helps. Constructive criticism is accepted, but not flames please.


	3. Chapter 3: Catch & Release

**Chapter 3: Catch and Release**

Happy Holidays Peoples! It might be a while to get some more chapters as exams stay coming around. And the same goes for my other story, Taking a Chance. For now, enjoy the latest chapter HTTYW: Howling Wind.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Stoick POV)

At the center of town stood the Great Hall. A fortress of a building originally made from wood, but has gradually been fused and modified with metal. Even with the reinforced iron doors and tree trunk support beams, the building seemed to shake from the noisy arguing from the meeting inside. Most, if all the citizens 20 years and older were gathered around the swimming pool sized fire pit to take part in the meeting. More than half of them were arguing about how much damage the wolves have been causing, while the other half were tossing out ideas and seeing what stuck.

After having enough of all the noise, I let out a huge and loud shout for everyone to "Shut the Hel up!" And as expected, everyone silenced themselves from my bellow and seeing the fire pit's fire reflect in his determined eyes.

"The situation before us has a simple solution. Either we finished them or they finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find their Main Cave and destroy it, then the wolves will leave. They'll find another home.

I glared at the big navigating map spread out on the table rounding the pit. Everyone followed my gazed and saw the proposed site of the Main Cave at the corner of the map that has been littered with X's and even sported a few slashes at the decorative wolves painted among the fog.

"One. More. Hunt. Before the blizzards really start to kick in with full force." I threw a dagger that most didn't even see that I concealed at the corner of the map that he was glaring at.

"Sleds can never come back during this time of year." A random villager pointed out.

"We're Alaskans. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" I threw up my fist and looked to everyone around. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted. Coming up with bad excuses

"Today's not good for me."

"I've gotta do my axe returns."

"I got to help untangle the sheep from the brier patches"

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." Still no hands went into the air. People fidget, gave nervous murmurs and some even hesitated to raise their heads to look me in the eye, let alone raise their hands.

"I'm sorry, Stoick."

"I lost my last 3 sleds from those expeditions."

"I lost a toe from a zippleback out there."

"I lost my best sled dog to one of those stupid Gronkles."

"Come men! Are we Alaskans or Not!" The silence and murmurs of excuses continued. "Unbelievable. I'm still planning for an expedition. Anyone remotely interested is to meet here tomorrow. The thing adjourned." Citizens shuffle from out the door, leaving Gobber and me alone. Gobber gulps some mead from his tankard attachment goes to stand next to me.

"You know that no one is coming on another expedition until the winter ice melts, right?" Gobber detaches the tankard and offers some to Stoick.

"Yeah, but it was worth." I took a swig of Godder's mead.

"Then why are you still trying to get people to go out there with you. You know, one day you'll get yourself killed and leave me with Hiccup to look after."

There was a beat a silence

"How about this? Make the next possible hunt a surveillance expedition. Then you can actually bring Hiccup with you, so that he can get a feel for what the outer barrier of the nest is like."

"I'm serious about this Hunt, Gobber." I said starting to glare at one of my best men.

"So am I." Gobber took the tankard from Stoick and took a swig.

"He'd be killed before we even get within a mile of the range of the nest."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, I do."

"No you don't!"

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him ice fishing and he goes hunting for weasels and ... and trolls."

"Trolls exist!" He said defensively. "They steal your only the left ones. What's with that? Oh and you got to give Hiccup props on the weasel catching. Got rid of that infestation of them a few years back, remember?"

"Yeah Gobber, but that doesn't excuse the damages that he'd done in other situations." I stood up and started pacing in front of Gobber. "But when I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go."

"My father told me to bang my head and fist against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy and bleed more from my knuckles than a woman's moon-cycle, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache and dislocated a finger or two."

"Yes, but that rock split in two. It taught me what a Man could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become." I sat back down on the bench. "Hiccup is not that boy."

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him."

"You think I don't know that?" I sighed "I just don't know where to start is all."

"Look, I know it seems hopeless, but have some faith in him. You're got to remember that you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

I looked up at the wolves carved into to the wooden support beams as I let Gobber's words settle in my head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

I walked through the snow covered forest, going back and forth between looking at where I'm going and checking my drawn map of the island, covered in X's. I look at the map and saw that the travel should end at the other side of the tree. Once I was around the tree, I looked up from the map and… nothing. I add another 'X' to the page, then scratches my pencil over the whole map in frustration and snaps the book closed before putting it in my vest.

"Ugggh, the spirits must hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug." I said at I climbed over rock, just wandering around. "No, not me. I manage to lose an entire wolf that's bigger then me."

So mad at myself, I hit a low-hanging branch and just my luck it snapped back at me in the face. I rubbed my eyes until my vision cleared and we it did, I saw that the next rock in front of me split in two. Further up there was a trail of wolf tracks, I climbed off the rocks and crouched to have a closer look. I wasn't an expert in tracking but I could only hope that this was the tracks I've been looking for. I followed the trail that and started to see dips in the snow where the wolf was collapsing at it fled. Before I knew it I saw none other than a downed black wolf, its body and legs tangled in a bola. It appeared dead and I couldn't help but beam with pride as I approached.

"Woah! Oh wow! I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes!" I threw my fist in the air as I planted a foot on the fallen Night Fury. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" It suddenly shifts. "Whoa!"

I stumbled and sprung back, rattled & terrified. I took a dagger from my belt and turned its blade toward it. I creeped along the length of the weak, wounded wolf, dagger poised to strike. As I reached the head, I find the Night Fury piercing eyes staring coldly at me. I flinched at the intensity of his stare, but continued approaching it with its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the wolf safety tangled in the ropes, I knelt next to the wolf and readied my dagger.

"I'm going to kill you." I muttered to myself. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a man. I am an Alaskan. I am an ALASKAN!" I raised the dagger above my head, determined to prove his Viking- ness. I hear the wolf's labored breathing that broke clenched concentration. I opened an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The wolf holds the stare with desperation. I saw something profound in his stare, before he closes his eye and it lowers its head, accepting his fate. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to go through with it, holding the dagger up... going back and forth… fighting myself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. I took a closer look over the wolf's rope burns and patches of fur missing from the hit.

"I… I did ... I did this." I choked out the words as if saying would make both the wolf and I would be punished by the gods for saying such a thing out loud.

He turn away not being able to look at the wolf anymore and made a move to leave. But I pause and glance back at the wolf, its chest heaving and tongue starting to lop in and out as he struggled to breath. I felt being pulled by a force of guilt before checking over my shoulder to ensure that no one is watching then hurries back to see the ropes around its chest was stopping it from breathing properly. From there I had no choice but to cut the ropes. Focused on the ropes, I couldn't see the Night Fury's eyes shoot open and watching my every move, as I hurriedly saws through the bola ropes and carefully avoid my fingers and the already injured wolf. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces in me in a flash of ink black fur and pins me to a tree a couple of feet away. It claws were digging into a clothes, but not breaking the skin. Looking like it's about to kill me, as it snarled and bared its teeth, each one seemed the size of my fingers. I was paralyzed with fear, not able to make out the difference between my breathing and the wolf's as his ruffles my hair and brush my face in cloudy puffs. I focus shifts to the Night Fury's eyes, its unnaturally green canine stare boring into me. I could visualize him tearing me apart with ease, and felt in would happen in a few seconds. However as I looked deeper into its eyes I spark of something, a familiar profound feeling. I felt entranced as he stared into my eyes and stared into his. My felt myself slowly relax, so much that I didn't see that the wolf stopped snarling and both of our breathing slowed. (*1) As we looked into each other's eyes, I saw twinkle of something blue swirl around its eye. And the next thing that I knew, that same hue of blue flashed before my eye and everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) "… And then they kissed." I'm just kidding. I'm not into shipping Hiccup with Toothless. It wasn't until after I wrote Hiccup and Toothless' first interaction that saw it could almost be seen as a romantic scene if Toothless was replaced with someone like Astrid.

AND THERE IT IS! MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER!

I'll try to have not make the wait too long for you guys this time, but with exams coming up, that's going to be pretty hard to make a solid promise on.

That's it for now. Thanks to all those who reviewed, every bit helps. Don't be afraid to check some of my other stories. And if you're new to this story, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4: Piercing Emeralds

Chapter 4: Piercing Emeralds

Hey Peoples! I sorry that I sort of disappeared after the Christmas break. I been busy with school and just overall stress. But I'm back with another chapter and hopefully I can update my other stories soon too. But enough stalling, here's Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

 _I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness, an endless expanse of black with an unreadable depth. I felt a surreal calm like I was asleep. But at the same time I don't feel tired, I felt fully awake._

 _I was no longer in the forest, that was for sure. I looked over my body and didn't see anything on my body. No snow. No dirt. No bark from the trees that were on at my back when the Night Fury had me against the tree._

 _Thinking about it, I could no longer felt its paws pinning me to the tree. No pressure. No claws. No breathe puffing into my face._

 _As I was thinking what could have happened to the Night Fury. I started feel warmer. The area around me started to change. There was veins of a deep blue and mist of the same hue crawled and curled out of the cracks of black. I grew warmer and warmer as the colors changed around me. The blue around me turned lighter and started to develop green hues interweaving with the blues. The greens changed to yellow and it started to get a little hot. The temperature and colors changed, grew, and rose until it became too much. I was sweating non-stop. I tried to strip my clothes off to get cooler, but I buttons and zippers seemed stuck. The colors started to become a mixture yellows, oranges, and reds. I was cooking in my own clothes. It ached, it burned, and it was too much. I closed my eyes, and pray any of the gods or spirits that can end this pain._

 _And out of nowhere, it all the paint went away. When I opened my eyes, the room was back to the deep blue hue from before. My heavier clothes like my coat was gone the general area was cool again. But what really surprise me was the floating green eyes that shined like emeralds and were staring directly in front of me. There was no body, no head, and seemed to be made out of the mist that surrounded the space. It was just eyes that seemed to be burrowing into my soul and pulsed at a frequency like that of my own heartbeat. Without warning, the eyes flashes an intense light that I had to shield my eyes with my arms to not be blinded from._

When I lowered my arms I was back in the forest. The cool feeling that surrounded me was replaced with the cold chill that hung in the arctic air. It was getting dark, but I looked around in the minimal light that I had and saw that the wolf was gone. There was nothing but a few paw prints that trailed away. There were so many questions that I had. What made the Night Fury stop snarling at me? Where did it go? What happened me while I was passed out? Did I just have a vision? A Dream?

I looked again at the prints left by the wolf. I wanted to follow it. However, it was getting dark. I wanted to observe it. But it would be no use if it gets too dark to see and get back home safely. I retraced my steps and followed the path that I made before. It was dark by the time I made it back to into town. I went around the edge of the town until I came closer to my house. I carefully tried the door and found that it was locked. I took my keys out and turned the key slowly to only make the lock make a soft click. I gripped the handle and slowly opened the door a creak to slip in and close the door behind me. I was faced with my Dad's broad back as he sat close to the front of the fire and seemed to be sharpening something. I pressed myself against the wall and tried to tip toe pass him. I almost made it to the stairs, but the first step creaked, and…

"Hiccup." My dad said without turning around.

"Dad." I said as I still froze in place.

"Come here, I uh... I have to talk to you." He still hadn't gotten up from his seat.

"Yeah, I need to speak with you too, dad." Hiccup approached him. I tried straightened my back, but failed to his sheer size being broadened by only seeing his back.

"I've decided, I don't want to, I think it's time, learn fight to wolves, about wolves." We both spoke at the same time. "What? What?"

"You go first." Dad said with a slight turn of the head to actually see me.

"No, you go first." I insisted.

"Alright. You get your wish. Wolf training. You start in the morning."

"What?" I was still for a moment. I mean really?! I've spent years trying to convince him to let me help with wolf raids, and now that I finally abandoned that notion he's willing to let me fight? Unbelievable! "Oh man, I should've gone first." I mumbled to myself before speaking up. "Uh, actually I been having second thoughts on that."

"You'll need this." He ignored me and handed me a single head axe that he was sharpening seconds ago. I refused to take it, and it dropped to the ground. Right on my foot.

"Gods damn it!" I shouted as I held my foot for a bit. "I don't want to fight dragons." I tried to reason with him again.

"Yes, you do."

"Let me rephrase. Dad I can NOT kill wolves." I limped on my hurt foot to regain some ground.

"But you WILL kill wolves." He shoved the axe into my hands.

"No, I'm very very sure that I won't. "

"It's time Hiccup."

"Do you even hear the words coming out of my mouth? Why can't you-"

"This is serious son!" My dad snapped before rising and facing me. His eyes was burning with determination that I usually see when he was in 'chief mode'. I turned away from him. "Hiccup." He said this time in a less threatening tone and turning me back to him, "I'm goin' on an expedition to scout the wolves' territory for any weak points. I hope by our next search, ya' peers and you will have enough practice to help us, if only a little. When you carry this axe..." He grips the axe that I was holding and shook it, "You carry all of us with you. Which means you WALK like us. You TALK like us. You THINK like us. No more of..." he gestured in my general direction "... this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"I wasn't finish with my side of this you know."

"Deal?!"

"I really think that-"

"DEAL?!"

There was silence for a beat. I looked him straight in the eye as we sized each other up. However since this was a battle of size, I wasn't really getting anywhere and looked to the far wall instead. "Deal."

"Good. Right then." He went to grab his helmet. "Train hard. I'll be back." He grabs his duffel bag. "Possibly sooner than expected, I guess."

"And I'll be here. I guess." I said as he went out the door.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I looked at the axe that was in my hands. I examined it and I did the firelight flickered across the blade and I saw vibrant green eyes. The same ones from when I blacked out. They start to scrunch up as if angry at me and the axe itself started to vibrate. Shocked and confused on what was going on, I dropped the axe and backed away a few paces.

I cautiously approached the axe on the floor and saw the eyes were still there, but they weren't scrunched up anymore. I touched it and it wasn't vibrating either, it wasn't angry anymore. I tried to pick it up again, and it started to vibrate again. I quickly placed it at my dad's chair and back away from it again.

"I probably just need some sleep. Yeah, sleep sounds good."

I went to the washroom and took a quick bath before going up to my loft and collapsing onto the bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _I was in that dark and mysterious place that I was in before, when I blacked out. The only difference was that there was actually solid ground under my feet and the piercing green eyes from before now started to emit different noises._

 _The closer I got to it, the cooler and the area became, the eyes became calmer as well, and it emitted a sound close to a purr. But when I stepped away from it, it seemed annoyed or angry and the area became warmer. Having enough of this, I started to run from it. However this only seemed to make the situation worse. The eyes starting chasing me and growl at me._

 _I got further and further away._

 _And the area became hotter and hotter with each step._

 _I was so busy trying to get away that I didn't notice the cliff in front of me._

 _I fell and too my surprise I eyes fell with me._

 _It gained speed until it was right in front of my face and then we hit something._

I woke up. It was only a dream. Thank the Spirits. I glanced over the railing of my loft and looked at the clock down stairs and saw that it was only 4 in the morning. And after a dream like that, I had no drive to try go back to sleep.

I go dressed and went to one of the few places that I can usually find answers, the Qugax Tanaa (*1).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I went north into a partially wooded area just outside of town. I parted a few bushes as I walked the familiar dirt path to a wooden hut in a mostly clear area, the Qugax Tanaa. It always served as the sacred place of prayer for the natives that used to like in Nome and always seemed to have people around. Nowadays, the only ones that you would see here would be The Hoffersons, Gobber, and me.

Just outside the hut were torches posted on lines of tall and thickly chopped posts with different family crests nailed to them. As I passed one particular crest with a green-eyed haddock, I brushed my fingers over the aged wood.

I continued onward until I reached and hut and entered. The hut was a sizable circular building with a cobblestone-like flooring, a cone shaped roof, and a veiled hole at the top to help ventilate the structure, but also keep rain and snow outside. Inside the hut was nothing but different staffs & rolled up wool mats lining the walls and at the center was a medium sized fire pit.

I wasn't too surprised to find that I wasn't the only one there. Gobber sat with his knees on a burnt orange mat near the fire, softly chanting to himself. I went to the mats along the wall, grabbed a green one, laid it next to Gobber's mat, and knelt facing the fire. Before I could start chanting, Gobber spoke.

"So, what's been botherin' ya?" he said with his eyes still closed.

I turned slightly to him. "Nothing."

"Tell the truth Hiccup."

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know what's bothering you, then tell me what you DO know." I was silent for a beat. "How 'bout this? Stare into the fire and tell me what's on your mind."

I turned back to the fire and I saw what's been on your mind. "I've been… seeing things lately."

"Seeing things?"

"It's like I keeping seeing the same image in everything, especially in my dreams."

"Ah, so its prophetic dreams that's getting to ya." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see him giving me a sympathetic look. "I can help you with a lot of things, Hiccup, but dream counseling isn't one of them. I don't want to tell you the wrong thing, so I advise you to see Gothi about this."

Gothi is one of the extremely few full blooded natives that still live off the land. She usually don't come into town unless it's for a specific reason. For instance, she would come to get extra supplies for winter and to come to the Qugax Tanaa for prayer at noon.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help."

"It's alright Gobber."

"Well," He started as He pat me on the back. "I better get going. The sun will rise soon and I have to prepare the arena." He rolled up his mat and placed it back along the wall. "Don't be too long, Hiccup. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of training." He sent me one last grin before stepping out.

Now alone with my thoughts. There wasn't much for me to do then to send a prayer or two to the Spirits. Who knows, they might send my mom's spirit to help me figure things out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Qugax = assistant spirit & Tanaa = place. Together I wanted to describe a place of prayer that doubled as a place to seek counseling.

And done! Or at least for now. I hope you guys out there like the story so far.

Be sure to check out some of my other stories. If you're new to the story, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Training

Chapter 5: Welcome to Wolf Training

A nice chapter for you guys that I've been working on (along with other stuff) over the Easter Break. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

Since I had to run back to the house to retrieve the axe Dad gave me, I was one of the last ones to get to the Arena. Luckily for me, Gobber just finished giving safety guidelines and was opening the gate. "Welcome to Wolf Training!" Gobber said as we filed into the arena.

The Arena was around a 10 feet deep pit with large iron clad doors housing stalls of captured wolves that we'll be trained with and supplies for training. The floors and walls are covered ice silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It was a grim yet awe-inspiring place for any future wolf slayer.

"No turning back." Astrid entered with a condiment stride.

"I hope I get some broken bones. I would be great for my tales of glory." Tuffnut said with a dramatic gesture.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut said gesturing at the desired places for the mentioned marks.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Snotlout said before banging his fist against his chest.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Pain. Love it." I looked at the others recruits turn to see me behind them and groan in exasperation.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut said annoyed.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Gobber said stepping between the Hiccup and the other recruits. "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first wolf in front of the entire village.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or what?" Snotlout said as he and some of the recruits laugh and continued their chatter.

"Don't worry." Gobber throws a supportive arm around me as he ushers me along. "You're smaller and think differently. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more warrior-like teens instead." He stuck me in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors emitting ferocious growls and snarling as whatever was inside could smell target just beyond its door. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber swept his arms toward the gigantic doors as he passed by them accordingly. "The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight. Defence sixteen." Fishlegs said under his breath.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Icepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber yelled with an annoyed twitch in his eye before he continued. "And...the Gronckle."

"Jaw strength, eight." Fishlegs whispered to the others.

Gobber pulls the first lever to the Gronckle door, raising the door exposing a barred cage within the prison and then gripped the second lever that was sure to make the cage completely open.

"Whoa, wait!" Snotlout tried to reason with him. "Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

Gobber gave a pointed grin at me, knowing what he was about to say. "Well, I only have a bit of advice that has been passed down the Belches for years, 'tagal ayxakux awal' (*1)" pulls the second lever and a Gronkle stomps out of its cave, charging into the ring like a ragging rhino.

"What the hell does that mean?" Snotlout said as he and the other recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up idiots.

"Learn while working" I interpreted for them.

"Today is about survival." Gobber said standing in the middle of the ring while doing strange hand gestures. "If you get blasted, you'll get frostbitten. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A healer?" I answered.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs said.

"A shield." Astrid answered as she already bolted to the nearest shields off to the side.

"Correct, Shields. Go." Gobber ordered. The recruits scrambled for shields scattered around the ring.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." Gobber continued. "If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield."

I raised the heavy shield and ran with it in time to see the Gronkle barreling in my direction, but zeroed on another target. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yanked at it.

"There are like a million shields! Pick another one." Ruffnut yanked back.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."Ruffnut uses the shield to slam Tuffnut in the face, yet he refuses to let go.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says with a grimace that shifts into a smirk. "But, it makes it cooler, gimme me!"

The Gronckle zeros in on the distracted twins. As it makes a sharp turn around them, purposely kicking up enough snow & gravel to bury Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The shield doing little to protect either of them and getting buried along with them. The twins' heads pop out the pile before they slumped and shivered from the sudden chill.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're out!" Gobber said as he hooks them out of the pile by their shirts and drops them in a heap.

"Aw, Man! This sucks!" they commented at the dusted themselves off and goes off to the side.

The Gronckle starts to swell up as it prepared another attack. The teens gather on the far side of the ring to avoid the beast much as possible.

"Those shields are good for another thing." Gobber continued teaching the others. "Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a wolf's aim." The teens scooped up their weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle starts to deflate a little, slows down its pace, and shakes its head, at the clatter.

"All wolves have a limited number of shots." Gobber continued. "How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guesses.

"No, six." Fishlegs says triumphantly.

"Correct, six." Gobber said with a cheery tone. "That's one for each of you!"

Fishlegs tiredly scurries around the ring and starts to slow down in his shield banging. "I really don't think my parents would…" and gets his shield blasted away by the Gronckle's snow ball.

"Fishlegs, your out." Gobber states as Fishlegs gladly runs out of the ring to join the twins.

The rest of the trainees seem to be fairing well, either constantly moving and/or banging their shields. Astrid in particular was bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout dashes up to Astrid and starts talking to her. "So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out."

She seemed to ignore him by cartwheeling away, but I look over to see an incoming Gronckle barreling toward their direction. Astrid avoided it with a cartwheel, Snotlout being distracted gets his shield hit and get blasted onto his back.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber hooks the limp Snotlout and drags him off to the side with the others.

Astrid rolls out of her cartwheels and stops beside me. "So, I guess it's just you and me huh" I said trying to be smooth, but failing, epically.

"I guess, but not for long." She cartwheels away again and a split-second later a giant snow ball hits the corner of my shield and knocks it clear off of my arm, leaving me exposed.

"One shot left!" Gobber yelled to us.

Panicking, I raised the axe that was in my other hand. My hands are shaking and I wasn't sure if it was my nerves or adrenaline, buy I could have sworn that I had seen the green eyes again in the gleam of my axe head. I was so distracted by the strange piercing eyes that I didn't quite her Gobber shouting at me. When I snapped out of it the wolf was charging at me. I dropped the axe and ran in the opposite direction, but it was right into a corner of barrels of weapons.

It pinned me against the wall.

I struggled to loosen its grip on me or slide underneath it, but there was no way around its enormous body.

I saw its beady eyes glaring at me before it opened its maw.

I felt the all too familiar chill of the wolf's icy breath as it inhaled to blast me.

' _I don't think that it will let me go this time_.'

I heard a war cry and turned to see Astrid running toward the beast.

Before she did anything reckless, Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth away from me, causing its head to jerk up and fire against its blast against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.

"And that's six!" Gobber wrestles the raging Gronckle. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!" He sticks one of his knockout darts into its arm and the beast falls limp before it's thrown back into his pen and locks gets in. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobber turns to the recruits. "Remember... a wolf will always," he turns pointedly at me. "always go for the kill."

He hoists me to my feet, dusts me off, and walks off. I looked to see Astrid still with her axe in her hands as she looked at me a little longer than the others before leaving with the other recruits. I then turned around to see the patch of frosting ice perturbing from the stone wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours passed by the time I was able to sneak off into the woods without anyone noticing or following me. I wasted no time getting to the Qugax Tanaa, starting the ceremonial fire in the pit, setting up my mat, and saying a chanting to connect me with the spirits.

" _Umaagal qugax. Umaagal qugax. Umaagal qugax_ (*2)."

I continued the chant until I felt my spirit leave my body and ascend into the smoke above the hut. Then called upon the aid of the spirits.

" _Aguun qugax. Aguun qugax. Aguun qugax._ (*3)"

It was almost half an hour before I felt the additional presents of the spirits.

"So I'm not sure how to explain this, but I keep seeing there weird green eyes showing up everywhere. Is there a way that you can explain that?"

"Seek the shaman." The collective of voices responded while showing Gothi collecting berries.

"But I don't know where she is nor have the time to look for her." There has been times in the past that I needed to talk to Gothi about my heritage that either Gobber didn't fully know or my Dad refused to tell me. The last time that I tried to look for her, it took a week to have actually get to her and even then the answers that she gave was vague. "Is there any other way to get answers?"

"Retrace your steps. Seek the source."

Retrace my steps? I started seeing the strange eyes in reflections of metal after constantly seeing it in my dreams. So what triggered the dreams? I paused for a beat. The Night Fury. When it was pinning me to a tree, I passed or something and I started seeing the eyes everywhere after that. And seek the source? I have to go find the Night Fury again? This will be fun.

"I think I know what to do now. Thank you very much wise ones." I bowed until my head touched the ground and at that point my spirit was back down to earth and the fires had started to die out.

I set everything back where they were, put out the fire, and headed back to the site that I found the Night Fury.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) tagal = learn; ayxakux = while; awal = work. Very vague translation again. The source that I'm using doesn't have as much variety to working with sometimes, but I try.

(*2) umaagal = come in here (invisible); quagx = assistant spirit

(*3) aguun = help

And another chapter done! And I just want to know from you guys, was there too many native terms in this chapter? Do I have anything about the terms that seem off? I don't know.

Be sure to check out some of my other stories. If you're new to this story, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted, but not flames please.


	6. Chapter 6: First Encounter

Chapter 6: First Encounter

Just in a point of reference, things in _italics_ are typically in thoughts or dream sequence and written text will be in **bold**.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

I ducked back into town to go to the Catapult Tower and then started to head west from there. When I got to the site where the Night Fury collapsed the prints were gone, but the ropes and bolas were still there along with a few scraps of black fur. I picked up the bolas to examine one . Just like the last time, when I looked at the metal I saw a familiar pair of green eyes. _Is it weird that this no longer surprise me?_

"You again? What is with you?"

The eyes raised a brow – _or fur? Let's stick with brow_ – And gave me a look, 'You tell me.'

"If I did, I would be here now would I?" _I talking to a pair of freaking imaginary eyes._ "Can't you at least give me a hint here?"

The eyes looked to my left, but I didn't see anything there.

"What about there?"

The bola ball I was holding started to hum

"What you want me to head that way or something?" (*1)

The eyes raised a brow at me again and started vibrated as if to say, 'You think?'

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes."

I started to head north. In a way, I let the eyes guide me as I make a trek through the forest. So long I stayed on course, the bola continued to vibrate and it stops when I veer off course . It continued like this until I passed by a strange boulder and it started to vibrate so violently that it started to give off a humming sound. I looked around the boulder and it didn't seem all that special. It just looked like a giant pointed rock with a dip near it's tip, that is until I looked at it from a certain angle. From where I stood it looked abstractly like a wolf howling or something. When I stepped closer to be a better look at it, the ground from underneath me and slide down into a cavern.

Behind me, I could see there was a hole covered by moss with a flexible split in it and a steep slope, but not enough to make me trapped down here. Above me was a cone shaped hole that poured light into the cavern and I could only assume the hole was from the dip in the wolf boulder. The sizable cavern that I was in had a circular shape with ferns lining the wall and an pond with an evergreen at the center. With all my time in the repair shop, I would say that the cavern is probably 6 dog sleds in diameter (*2).

Curious, I walk around the cavern until I see movement among the ferns. Blending with the green leaves were the piercing eyes that has been haunting me for the last few hours. Before I could make a move, the eye emerged to reveal a large black wolf head, the Night Fury. I would here a faint growl coming from it, but it wasn't baring his teeth. I was lock in it's gaze, so when it closed it's eyes I did the same, but I started to lose consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I open my eyes, I was in the void of blue swirls again with those damn eye again. However it was more then just eyes, I was able to see the wolf's head like in the cavern while the rest of it's body remained in the shadow.

"So... Do have any idea what's going on or are we both in the dark.?" I said while gesturing back and forth between it and myself.

"I have a bit of knowledge of what's going on."

"Oh that's a relieve... Wait... YOU CAN TALK?!" I exclaimed with shock.

"Of course not, human. In this state, our consciousness are connected and that allows us to communicate telepathically. On the account of why this is so, I'm still consulting with the Spirits about that."

"So, can you fill me in on what you do know?"

"I suppose." the wolf said in a bored drawl. "For what ever the reason, the Spirits have bind our an'gix (*3). With this in mind, we can communicate telepathically whenever we are unconscious and, in some cases, when we look into reflective surfaces."

"Interesting."

"But know this human, I'm not exactly keen on this becoming a regular occurrence. I was simply testing this new ability and that you are to leave as soon as you wake up. Is that understood." The Night Fury thought with a creased brow.

"Sure. But what about...?"

"Silence." he snapped while baring his teeth. "Leave. Now."

Before I could get another word in his face started to disappear and my vision started to turn black. By the time that my vision came back, I saw that I was still in the cavern, but it wasn't as bright as it was before. Looking up into the opening, I saw that the sun was starting to set. Before I went up the slope I cam down from I looked around as saw the eyes again. I must have been looking too long, because I started to hear a growl coming from it and I took that as my cue to leave. I scurried up the slope and slipped through the split in the moss above. When I was up on my feet again, I saw that you really wouldn't have known that there was a cavern right beneath you. But I couldn't waste any more daylight and started to head back into town. I pulled out my notebook from my jacket and started to sketch the head of the Night Fury that I saw while I was unconscious.

And just for my gracious amount of luck, as soon as I clapped my notebook shut, there was a thunderclap and a few drops of sleet. I stuffed my notebook back into my jacket and trudged through the now pouring sludge rain as I made my way back into town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was dredged from head to toe by the time that I reached the Great Hall and the doors open and closed for me to slip in. There was only a few people in the Hall, but seated near the center of the fire pit I could see and faintly hear Gobber and the trainees going over today's lesson. Not wanting to starve, I sloughed my wet boots toward them.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber said to the recruits that were eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

"I was doing too many cartwheels and not enough somersaults to dodge. It threw my timing off and came off as sloppy."

"Yeah. We noticed." Ruffnut said as as Tuffand she rolled their eyes.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout said as he tried to grab Astrid's hand only to almost being stabbed with a knife.

"But she's right,your know. You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber pauses a beat as notice me as I grabbed a plate of chicken. All eyes turned to me, some was glaring like Snotlout and others were more pitiful like Astrid or Gobber; I've learned to ignore it and sit at the next table. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"He showed up." Ruff suggested.

"He didn't get eaten?" Tuffnut said genuinely guessing.

"He's never where he should be." Snotlout said while glaring back at me.

"No, you oaf." Astrid said flicking an chicken bone at Snotlout. "We dodged just as well as the rest of us, but his timing was slow. He was distracted throughout the while exercise and that's what made him fail in the end."

"Thank you, Astrid. If you want to survive, you have to be observant of both your friends and your enemies. Protect your friends. Bend your enemies." He stood up and retrieved something from his bag on the ground. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." he said as he sets a giant book in the center of the table. "This is the Wolf Manual. Everything we know about every wolf we know of." There was a loud rumble of thunder outside. "With all that, there'll be no attacks tonight. Study up. Be more prepared tomorrow." Gobber said before grabbing his bag and fairing into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.

"Wait, you mean read? I can't read." Tuffnut said in slight panic.

"Of you can, your knucklehead!" Ruffnut said punching her twin in the head. "But who wants to while we're still alive?"

"Yeah, why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said like it was a no brainer.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times." Fishlegs suddenly exclaimed with a burst of excitement. "There's this water wolf that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Tuffnut said, cutting Fishlegs off.

"How about we go hunt that stuff down instead of just sitting around talking about it." Ruffnut said while getting up.

"I bet I can find it first." Tuffnut shoved his sister to the side and sprinted out.

"In your dreams." Ruffnut said running after them.

"Hey if anyone is bring back a kill it's going to be me." Snotlout yelled at them as he ran after them.

"Wait guys! You don't even know where to find them." Fishlegs followed after them while spouting out facts.

I got up and went to the table that now only sat Astrid and sat next to her. "Muttonheads. Am I right?"

"Tell me about it." Astrid said as she took the last sip of her watered-down mead. "I swear my dogs are smarter then them sometimes."

"So..." I glance at the book between us. "I guess we'll read this together." I said with a hopeful grin.

"Sorry, I've already read it." She says I she stood up and started to leave.

"Well, you could still walk me through it."

"I'd like to, but it need to go check on the pups and maybe do a bit of training on how to react to this type of weather." She pats me on the shoulder that sent a quick shiver up my spine. "Maybe next time."

"Oh... um... sure. See you tomorrow." I called after her.

As I saw her exit the hall, I saw that other were starting to clear out as well, leaving with nothing but the dying embers of the fire pit as my source of light. The sleet was starting to pour down harder and no one else was at home, so I stayed inside to read the Wolf Manual. The hall is vacant and dark, but pull a few candles and lanterns together from the other tables. I first opened the book to look at the contents and started reading.

 **WOLF CLASSIFICATIONS**

 **Stoker class**

 **Sharp class**

 **Heavy class**

 **Tidal class**

 **Strike class**

 **Fear class**

 **Mystery class**

*flips through pages*

 ** Thunderdrum** **\- This reclusive wolf inhabits caves near the sea and preferably near dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sounding howl that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

My eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Explorers. Another page, another wolf.

 ** Timberjack \- This gigantic creature has unnaturally long ears that are razor sharp due to it being licked repeatedly. When their ears are spread like bull horns, it can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. **

The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.

 ** Scauldron – It can ingest large sums of snow, boils in within their stomach, and sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. **

The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. And a sudden strike makes me jump, but presses on.

 ** Changewing \- Even newborn pups can spray acid. Kill on sight. **

I hear the storm start to slack up a bit so I began flipping through the pages faster until it was nothing but a blur of wolves...

 **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

 **Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

I stop on one page, the one few look for, the one I've been looking for.

 ** Night Fury \- **

I was blank. No image. No physical description. But there was one withered entry.

 **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this wolf. Your only chance is to hide and pray it does not find you.**

I reached into my vest and pulled my sketchbook out. I open it and flip through until I find my latest drawing, the Night Fury sketch. I laid it over the book's blank page and considers it. Seems legit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Ladies and Gentlemen, I have now made this fic into another episode of Lassie. Your welcome. ;)

(*2) I found that a dog sled is about 6-7 ft long, so the cave is 36-42 feet in diameter.

(*3) An'gix = state of mind or guts. I originally wanted to simply say soul or spirit, but I couldn't find a short and easy to type term. If you guys know of a source that does have soul or spirit, then let me know and provide the url.

Also if your a fan of the movie Balto or just want more insight on it, I suggest that you go onto YouTube and check out Channel Awesome's "Balto Nostalgia Critic Review" or "Balto 1st viewing". Both of them came out while I was writing this chapter and gave me a good laugh.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7: Windy Maze

Chapter 7: Windy Maze

I know it's been while since I worked on this story, but hopefully I can get more stuff done during this break.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(3rd person POV)

"Hike! Hike! Hike!"

The shouts of the mushers mingles with the sound of the dogs trudging through the snow in the light of the dawn. The mushers on the sleds sported the Berkian seal on their leather-lined coats and helmets. Despite the clear skies, the mass of mushers were approaching a fog-like flurry of snow that looked like a never ending wall.

"We'll be within the outer circle in less that a minute, Stoick." Second in Command, Spitlout, reported before tucking the map he was previously looking at into the supplies in his sled.

"I can tell that we're close. I can almost smell those beast. Steady your resolve men! We are going in."

The other mushers brandished their weapons before charging into Helheim's Gate. Less than a minute within the flurry. Howls and snarls echo though before the flurry started to intensify and become dense.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? An abridged one? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamph- Woah"

I was nearly blasted by a gust of wind that not only tore off the head of my axes hilt, but blasts through the maze wall. When a turned to the direction that the blast came from, I saw a a muscular but nimble Deadly Nadder wolf stalking toward. I steeled myself for a minute …

and then promptly ran for my life.

"FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying." Gobber yelled from outside the Kill Ring arena.

I glanced back to see that the Nadder run of the walls until it stood at it top and gracefully hop from one wooden wall to another in this crazy maze Gobber had set up within the arena.

"Today... is all about attack." Gobber yelled to all of the recruits scurrying through the maze. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

I kept running and making random turns until I stumbled upon some of the other teens, but not quite keeping up with them. It wasn't long until the Nadder found us making us scatter. I knew I was save for not because I heard Fishlegs' yelp and complaining as the Nadder started chasing him.

"Look for its blind spot." Gobber advised. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

I guessed Fishlegs escaped because I saw the Nadder jump over me and hear the twins bickering, probably not willing to share the blind spot. I kept running until I was in front of Gobber again.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I asked.

"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there."

"I know, I know, but hypothetically..."

"Hic!" I heard a whisper and say that it was Astrid. She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide along with her and Snotlout. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults behind it into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leaps in front of her.

 **"** Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlouts says as he throws his mace at the wolves only to miss and get glares from both Astrid and me. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

The Nadder tears off after us, knocking down walls in pursuit. Astrid leaps up the walls only for the Nadder to follow her. Snotlout and I were still running until I noticed that I was in front of Gobber again and took a few sends to ask some more questions.

"So, about those Night Furies. They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!"

I turned around to see Astrid leaping toward me from the wall as they were toppling over from her and the Nadder. Astrid comes flying and crash-lands on top of me, laying me out in a limb-tangled mess.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" "She could do better." The twins comment as the Nadder closes in on us as it blows through the cloud of dust.

"Wait, just... let me... why don't you..." I struggle ti untangle us.

"No you got to go that way.. and then I go this way." Astrid said as she untangles herself but, she was defenseless due to her axes was still embedded in my shield.

This was my chance.

I stumbled to feet and prepare to throw the shield at the stalking wolf. As I pulled the shield off my arm and bring it back to throw, I stopped.

The eyes were back.

I swore that the Nadder had dark or light brown eyes. As I was staring at this stalking Nadder, I saw a familiar pair green eyes. I shook my head. _No, it's just eyes but.._. I couldn't focus on it too much on the eyes the, because the Nadder went into a charge. I was still frozen and would have been a goner if it weren't for Astrid grabbing her ace part of the shields and smashing it against the Nadder's snout. The poor creature yelps and scurries off.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber congratulates as he hobbles into the Arena to wrestle the Nadder back into his cage.

By then, I had snapped out of it and was about to apologize to Astrid I was pushed to the ground by none other than Snotlout.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? You almost got my future wife killed."

"First off, I'm not marrying you Snot." Astrid counters as he helped me up. "Second of all, Hiccup just... had a delayed reaction and he doesn't have as much battle experience than us. Give him a break."

"Give him a break? Our parents' war is about to become ours." Snotlout turns to me and poked pointedly at my chest. "Figure out which side you're on, Useless. Not all of us will be there to cover your sorry ass all the time." He grabs his mace among the wreckage and stomps off.

I watch him leave and Astrid comfortably padded my shoulder before leaving, but I was still a little struck by his words. Maybe there's more than just two sides.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's past midnight when I was still writing this thing. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep a couple days before I move on and work on another story. *collapses onto my bed*

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	8. Chapter 8: Emerald Tetrad

Chapter 8: Emerald Tetrad

Hey Peoples! It's a been a little while since I updated my notes so if the tone seems off compared to the other chapters let me know.

Also, I'm still mentally debating the title of this chapter. I think that it's okay, but it could be better. What do you guys think? Should have I went with something more like, Calming Emeralds? Fern Emeralds? Cavern Emeralds? Emerald Duo? What's my deal with Emeralds? Idk, let me know what would be a better title after you read the chapter.

New Year! New Chapter! Let's Go!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

Okay I had it with these stupid eyes appearing everywhere. Maybe a little time with the Night Fury can convince him to stop it.

I made my way through the woods after training until I found the Howling Wolf Boulder from before. I slipped through the hole in the ground, landed in the Cavern, and immediately scurried in to the closest bundle of ferns. I reached into my satchel and took out the fish that I wrapped in some newspaper.

I threw the fish out into the open area of the Cavern. I wait a few minutes and peek through the ferns to find the the fish undisturbed. I took a breath before setting down my satchel and emerging from the ferns looking around the cavern. I grabbed the fish and didn't see anything at first, until I heard a huffing sound. I turned and saw the wolf stalking toward me with unreadable look, of his head lower and wary to attack, but not giving off any sinister aura. Following where it was looking, I offered the fish to him. The Night Fury start to get closer until he started growling again. Freaking out, I back away only for the wolf to follow. I was scared out of my skin when he lunged for my me, only to grab my belt. He ripped the buckle off my belt in the process and was whipping it back and forth until the familiar gilt from my dagger fell to my feet. I reached to pick it up, but hesitated when I heard the wolf growl and was met with a challenging look when our eyes met. I stood back up and swiftly punt the dagger to bank on the other side of the lake.

With my only weapon now out of sight, the wolf gave me that unreadable look again and calmed me down enough to get a good look his whole body since the bola incident. He had smooth thick black fur and was more like twice the size of a regular wolf instead of the alleged three for most wolves. He looked almost curious with his ears perked up, head held high, and tail... there was none. As I held the fish out more toward him I noticed that his tail has been left to nothing and that his hind paws were a little crooked. As he comes within biting distance, I also noticed the that he was...

"Huh. Toothless? I could've sworn you had..." A set sharp teeth emerge from his muzzle to snatch the fish and gobbling it up. **"**... teeth." the wolf presses closer with an expectant look. I making me more confused and backing up nervously until I was at the bank of the lake. **"** Uh, no. No, I don't have any more. Spirits help me." The Night Fury closes in me until he was towering over me, staring blankly before his eye rolled back and he started making a gurgling sound.

He left the gift of a slimy chunk of a fish head onto my lap before he sat down in front of me. Seeing those damn green eyes again sent a familiar shiver down my spine. This may be my the chance that I was looking for.

"So I know that you can understand what I'm saying, so please work with me here. I know you're just as new to this whole connected An'gix thing, but could you possibly tone down the eyes thing."

The wolf sort of shrug his shoulders, if you can call it that and eyed the fish that still sat in my lap.

"What?"

He licked his muzzle. When I tried to offer it back to him, he shook his head and looked at me pointedly.

"Wait, you don't mean?"

He nodded.

"Of course you do." I swallowed the building bile in my throat before gnawing off a bite off the fish's cheek and force a smile.

He opens his mouth with his teeth retracted in what looked like a smile, almost smirking.

"Now can we do that dream talking again."

He shook his head.

"Why not?" I wondered a little agitated.

He seemed to almost roll his eyes before looking up to the peek hole over the pond pointedly.

"What? Could we only do that around night or something?"

The wolf again shrugs while waving his muzzle around, which took as a maybe.

"What do we do until then?"

Instead of answering, the wolf simply got up and went to the ferns along the side the cavern. I threw my hands up in exasperation and laid back onto the ground. Curious from the rustling, I got up and peeked through to see him making a cushion from the ferns & foliage that fell into the cavern. He spots me and turns his back to me. I lean in a little further to get a look his rear and can make out the tiniest tail stub among its fur. I was brought out of my though when I both heard and felt the wolf huff at my bangs. I looked up and was met with an irritated stare that immediately made me back off.

With nothing else to do, I took out my notebook and jotted down some more notes about this toothless Night Fury. Once I did that I started to sketch the full body, but it wasn't coming out right. So I closed my book, got a stick, and tried out some practice sketches in the dirt. I felt a familiar huff over my shoulder, but it didn't give a irritated vibe like earlier so I continued to draw. Once I finished, I look back at the towering wolf to get his approval, only to see him trot off and retrieved a stick of his own, although bigger than mine. He tilts his head and starts to write in the dirt as well. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. He finally dropped it, inspects his work, and seemed pleased with it.

I stand up to take in the sprawling scribble, amazed by the intricate line work. I step out of the way to get a better look at it only to accidentally step on one of the lines, evoking an instant growl from the wolf. I test my limits by stepping on it again a couple of time, with him growls again each time do it. Realizing how sensitive he is, I step over it carefully and this seemed to keep the wolf calm. I begin stepping between each line, turning round and round until I unwittingly bump into the Night Fury's chest. I turn around and he snorts in my face. Those damned emerald eyes didn't feel as piercing as they once were. The seemed softer like a patch of spring grass, but they still held this spark in them that came out from time to time like the tickle of a ladybug crawling onto your arm. Felling a little bold, I slowly extend his hand and the wolf gives a hesitant glare. Steeling my nerves, I turn my head away and closes his eyes, giving his 100% of my trust. To his amazement, I soon feel the combination of prickly but soft short fur of his muzzle touch my hand. I look up as he started to withdrew his muzzle and we locked eye with one another and that was the last thing we both saw before we passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Other words used:

 **An'gix** = state of mind or guts

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	9. Chapter 9: Dream Chat

Chapter 9: Dream Chats

Hey Peoples! Spring is here! And so am I... At least until my shows start, then I'll be a tad sidetracked and delayed. There might be a bit of a lull this chapter if I'm honest, but I'll try to make up for it next chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

I was welcomed to the familiar space of deep blue swirls and my unlikely partner in these series of strange events. Just like before, his eyes seemed to pop compared to the rest of him. However unlike before, I was able see to his entire body. I wonder if the same went with me? Before I could say anything, the toothless wolf knelt on one leg and shouted, "Itzocoatl" (*1).

"What the hell?"

"Itzocoatl" he shouted again.

A little lost, I just followed his lead by kneeling and shouted, "Itzocoatl".

"You humans really have hopeless. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Apparently you do."

He groaned before answering. "This is a traditional greeting used to show mutual respect and trust. We're both supposed to kneel on one knee while looking at each other and proclaiming each other names. However, since this is our time doing this, we're supposed to say our own names."

"Oookay."

I readjusted myself to kneel on one leg and planted my fist on the ground, before shouting my name. "Hiccup... Better?"

"Better, but Hiccup. Really? You couldn't have been named something else?"

"Like your one to talk. Itzocoatl? Not exactly the most positive name." I said doing jazz hands it emphasize.

"Well it was the only other thing I was ever called by other than Night Fury." He briefly looked away.

"Then, why don't you go by that?"

"Why don't you go by Human?" He jabbed back

"Point taken. Then, why don't you just change it?"

"I tried, but it never caught on back home."

"Well, you're no longer there. What's stopping you from changing your name?"

"I... uh... huh. Nothing I guess, but I have no one to call me anything with me being stuck in that hole of a cave."

"Wait, your stuck? I just thought that you just slept there or something."

"No, I'm stuck." He turned to show his behind. "In case you haven't notice, your rope webs ripped off my tail and twisted off the toes of my left foot."

While I did notice his lack of a tail, I had a clearer view and saw that he at least had a stub. The foot was something I surprisingly never saw before. The skin around the bottom of his left hind-leg was a bit swollen, to the point that it almost looked like a fur-less regular wolf paw. Both wounds looked mostly healed, aside from the puckered pink flesh wasn't covered by a thick scab.

"Maybe I can fix that."

"Unless you can grow me a tail and a few toes, I don't see how you can fix this." His words laced with sarcasm. I wonder if that's his natural demeanor or am I rubbing off on him?

"You'll be surprised."

"Alright, but if you're coming here, can you bring something to eat? The lake has a descent supply of fish but its been getting low." I looked closer to the saw he looked a little thinner than other wolves.

"Sure... um...Itzacoatle?"

"It's Itzocoatl. Like It's-zoo-coat-ill."

"Yeah, can I just call you something else?"

"What?"

"I can understand my 'ancestral old tongue', but I can only pronounce a few of them correctly. And I wouldn't think that you would like being called 'Obsidian Snake'."

"I suppose, it would be nice to be called something else."

"How about Obsidian?"

"I like it, but it's too close to my previous name."

"How about Shadow?"

"Still a little close?"

"Blackly? Ash? Coal?" I listed names, hoping at least one of them would hit home.

"Childish. And I'm not combustible in any way and would prefer that you don't refer to me as such."

"How about the opposite of what your old name was. Something less aggressive, like Toothless."

"Really?" He said this a raised brow.

"Why not? It's the least threatening thing that I could think of. Plus, you have retractable teeth, so it's still something related to you. And you got to remember that it's just you and me after all."

"I guess, we can use that, at least for now."

We lulled in our conversations for a few minutes before I started to wonder something. "So, do I wake up from this or is there some sort of chant so that we could leave this place?"

"I'm still not entirely sure." Toothless said as he looked around curiously. "My only guess of how we both come to the same place is because of whatever bond the spirits placed on us. I sometimes wind up here when I sleep. But I'm usually by myself and simply leave by waking up."

"Same for me. So if we can leave the same way that we came, then we have to find a way to break eye contact."

"But... we're unconscious."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I mean breaking eye contact while we're here. Let try looking at each other and turning away at the same time."

We both looked into each others eyes. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." We both turned away, but nothing happened.

"Oh well, I guess we're stuck here until morning. Want to play Howl or Anatix OX (*2)."

"Don't give up just yet. How about we close our eyes at the same time instead." We stood in front of each other again. "On three. One. Two. Three."

Smokey swirls of blue that was around us started to leak and fill into my sight even with my eyes still closed. When the blue faded to black, I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the Cavern again. I looked around and saw Toothless lying in front me. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Toothless huffed and motioned toward the vent hole at the top of the cave. It was sunset, I got to go. I started to climb out before turning back to Toothless. "I'll be back with some fish tomorrow." He nodded before I scurried up the hole and back into the forest.

I made my way back into town and went through alleys to avoid people questioning were I've been. I just had to duck out of one the alleyways, sprint down the street, and then I would have been in the clear. I made it to alley near my street and tried to speed walk as best I could to my house when I heard...

"Agitaadaan!"

Any other time, I would have loved to hear her say that name, but now was not the time. And I was so close too. I turned around to see Astrid jogging to catch up to where I was.

"Where have you been?"

"I... uh... have been in the forge, of course."

"That's strange. I pasted by there a while ago and the fire was put out."

"I was in the back. You know me, working on my next invention. Gadget. Gizmo." I internally cringed at my rambling.

"Right. Well, Gobber wanted us all to have dinner on the Watch Tower tonight. I just wanted to let you know since you were gone when he announced it."

"Oh, okay." I said trying to speed this along slowly inching toward my door.

"Also, after the mess that was made during the last exercise, Gobber said that we have tomorrow off. I was wondering if we could hang out or something. It's been forever since you helped me train the pups."

"If I recall, its because I made a whole litter confuse the Stay command with the Defensive Attack command."

"You had bite marks for weeks." She giggled at the memory.

"As fun as that possible reenactment may be, Gobber wants me in the forge tomorrow." I partially lied through my teeth. "Plus, I think I hit a breakthrough with one of my inventions and I might be in the forge until night."

"oh, well we can at least walk to Watch Tower together, since it's going to start in a little bit. Plus, you can tell me about this invention."

"Sure... my invention... and all the juicy details... I can break it down." Really? Break it down? Is there any end to my level of cringe?

Astrid, being a true Agitaadaan, didn't bat an eye as we started walking to the Watch Tower. Sometimes I wonder why she still associate herself with me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Itzocoatl = Native American of "obsidian snake". Toothless' previous name from when he was in the Queen's nest. He'll probably only me addressed to this when he's first introduced to someone and on paper. I also considered using terms like:

Aagal = miss, Agalux = tooth, &/or Agalus = teeth.

So that Toothless translates more closely in Atkan Aleut as "Agalux Aagal". But it didn't feel right and "obsidian snake" was too perfect to pass up.

(*2) _anatix_ = property mark and OX because that was the symbols in the game. I'm trying to say Tic Tac Toe, but I couldn't find a translation for it and I didn't think that they would call the game that. So I tried to translate it the best that I could.

Other translations used:

\- **Agitaadaan** = friend

That's it for now. Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	10. Chapter 10: Campfire Conversations

Chapter 10: Campfire Conversations

Like I mentioned in a previous story, grammer / spell check is not on my side, so cut me some slack.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

We arrived at the top of the watch tower with everyone already there. Gobber and Fishlegs was kindling the fire in the pit and turning the meat roasting against it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were wrestling like usual with Snotlout egging them on.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Tuffnut said while he was pinned down. He used the momentary distraction to flip Ruffnut off of him.

"Where have you guys been?" Ruff said while grabbing Tuff's ankle and shoving him behind her.

"Probably, smooching it up in that 'Boiler room' that you call a Repair shop. I've heard that things get 'heated' over there"

"No way." Snotlout interjected as he walked toward us. "If there is anything heated going on, it'll be between Astrid and me, right babe?" Snotlout said as he pushed me aside and slung an arm around Astrid, who promptly twisted it until he back off.

"In you're dreams, Snot. I was visiting the Qugax Tanaa & training in the woods and Hiccup was hanging out at the Shop".

"Come on, guys!" Fishlegs said getting our attention. "The food is ready."

As everyone was scrambling to get the best and least burnt food, I could have sworn I saw Gobber staring at me. I shook it off as grabbed a chicken quarter, sat between Astrid & Fishlegs, and ate as Gobber told us old stories.

" ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. And you want to know the worst part? "

"What?" all the guys said expect for me.

"Becau-"

"Because I had a vision about it a couple months prior." I interrupted.

"Hiccup – that's my bit."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I already heard this several times."

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a wolf." Fishlegs started to ramble. "Like if your mind was still in control of it. You could have killed the wolf from the inside by crushing his heart or something."

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your magnificent hand and your marvelous foot. I'll chop off the face of every wolf I fight, with my face." He postures to Astrid, who rolled her eyes.

"No. No. It's the feet and the tails you really want. If it can't balance and keep up with the pack, it'll be left behind. A great rule of nature is 'huzugil txin kayus' or 'being together becomes strength' (*1). If you able to separate or scatter them, then you can pick them off one by one. A wounded wolf is practically a dead dog."

I stared into the fire pit, absorbing all that Gobber had said. If Toothless stays in that cave, someone is bound to find him. Since I can only carry enough food for one day, he could starve if I'm gone for too long. That is unless he could climb out on his own.

"Alright. I'm off to bed." Gobber said standing up and stretching. "You all should too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the 'honor' of killing it?" He hobbles off leaving the teens to reflect.

"It's gonna be me." Tuff said. "It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a brown blotch that resembled a wolf's head on his arm.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs said in awe.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Ruff pointed out.

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

And with nothing else productive going on, I left.

"Agitaadaan!"

At least I would have if Astrid didn't notice me leaving. I got down to the bottom of the tower before I heard her and stopped for her to catch up with me.

"Where you going all of a sudden?"

"You know, I was heading home earlier." I shrugged. "I'm feeling tired, so I was just going to head home."

"Alright" She said slightly wary but satisfied. "I might do the same." He gave me a playful jab to my arm before walking off "I'll see you later."

"See you."

I continued to walk toward my house until Astrid was out of sight and I doubled back to head to the Shop. My mind was racing with what I could do to help out Toothless. Once I got into the Shop, I went to my back room that was covered in sketches and blueprints of various gadgets and mechanism. I lit a lamp, pulled out a pencil & paper, and let my hands go wild like they had a mind of their own. I glanced between my sketches Toothless and my sled dog notes from Astrid a few years back as I drew. When I stepped back and looked at the it, I couldn't help but nod to myself in satisfaction.

I rekindled the dwindling embers of the kiln until I had a steady flame going. I throw some sturdy pieces of scrapped iron into the pit it melt, used tongs to pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They were dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to my workbench and it laid out, until one by one I had all the pieces in matches on a one-to-one schematic. I hammer the pieces together until it all came together, a metal hind paw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Huzugil Txin Kayus = basically meaning 'being together becomes strength'. Just wanted to drop some more Atkan Aleut on you guys. It may not be the exact translations, but I'm doing the best with what Google will give me.

Other Atkan Aleut Translations used:

Qugax = assistant spirit

Tanaa = place

Agitaadaan = friend

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	11. Chapter 11: First Test Run

Chapter 11: First Test Run

We are having How to Train your Dragon 3 coming out in 2019! All I can say with that Adult Hiccup is looking nice, like damn. It seems like it was just yesterday, we were watching his scrawny self-battling the Red Death with Toothless. I know that the staff said that this will be the last HTTYD, but I wish there was more or at least another TV series. I need more canon Hiccstrid and adorable Toothless moments.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

The next morning, I arrived at the cavern, winded & straining to hold the two waterproof duffels full of both live and cooked fish. The minute that I slide down the shoot, I was approached by a curious Toothless, sniffing me or more specifically my bags.

"Hey Toothless. I brought you the fish, just like I promised."

I dropped of the bags and unzip it to reveal a bunch of smoked fish. Toothless wastes no time putting his whole head into the bag, starts to lay down, and chow down.

"I didn't know what you ate so I got you a little bit of everything." I said as I set the other bag down and emptied the live fish into the lake. " There's some salmon... some nice Icelandic cod... some Haddock... and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless froze and the back hairs of his fur started to stand up on end as I mentioned the eel. He withdrew his head from the bag with his teeth bared, huffing, hacking, dragging his snout against the ground, and shaking his head violently. I looked into the bag to see that he found one of the eels that I mentioned. I reach in to pull it out and immediately met with a growl when I did.

"No, no, no! It's okay." I tossed the eel into the other bag and wiped my hand on my pants. "Yeah, I don't like eel much either."

Toothless turns back to the bag, a little skeptically but was forgotten he tasted the fish again. While he was distracted, I started to pull out the prosthetic paw from the other bag and unwrapped from the cloth that kept it dry.

"That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business." Hiccup slowly & cautiously approach the injured foot and found it surprisingly limp and relaxed as Toothless sat and ate. "Alright." I strapped the prosthetic into place on his left hindleg and buckle it into place. "There." It seemed a little loose and the stump might need some cushioning to prevent further injuries, but I say it's a good first attempt. "Not too bad. It works, but I might need a few more straps right he-" I was cut off as Toothless stood up without warning.

He stepped on me with the paw I just made for him as he wobbled around the bag that he finished eating. He staggered a little like a newborn buck as he tried to stand. Once he regained his balance, he bolted to the entrance of the cavern only to trip and fall before he was even halfway there. He gets back up and tries another running start, only to trip as he got to the base of the slope. He growled at himself as he gets to his feet once more. He took a bit more time taking a couple extra minutes to balance his stance. I approach to help him, but he growled at me to make sure that I kept my distance.

His eyes pierced directly into my eyes and I got the message, loud & clear. 'Stand back. I need to do this.' He leaps from the base of the slope, but the paw had no grip. He wasn't even halfway up when he tumbled back down the slope with a face full of dirt. Unlike the other times he doesn't get up. He slumped to the ground not even bothering to remove his snout from the embedded ground.

'Did he hurt something?' I thought as I slowly approached him. "His legs and sides looked fine, but that might be something wrong with his front then."

When I got beside him, he didn't even move a muscle. I sat down by his head and saw that he was huffing, but not in a threatening way like he was before. I dusted off the dirt that was covering his face and saw that there was something near his eyes. Tears? I realized that the huffing sounded a little more like a whimper now that it wasn't muffle by the dirt. I reached out and rubbed his head until he cracked an eye open.

His eyes now held a different message, 'Why? Why can't I?'. To my surprise, he shifted his head until it was in my lap and the action made me stop petting him. He nudged my leg a little and licked my hand, so that started to pet him again as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry bud. I'll help you through this. I'll be your ilaxtal. (*1)"

That's where I spent a good chunk of my morning. Petting the head of the terrifying Night Fury, that was softly crying on my lap. When he finally stopped whimpering, I looked down and found that he was asleep. I grabbed one of the empty bags to place his head on so that I could check on his leg. I took notes on what to add on and adjust when I go back to the Repair Shop, but that could wait until tomorrow. I needed to make sure that he would be alright for the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) ilaxtal = another word for friend. I think that it has a closer bond than "Agitaadaan", but I'm not sure by how much. There could be several different meanings or levels of friendship behind it like it is with the Greek meanings for love.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	12. Chapter 12: Double Trouble

Chapter 12: Double Trouble

Hey Peoples! So, I was going through some old documents and found my first draft of the plotline of this story. So, I'm took some time see if I could put some points that I cut out, back into my current plotline.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

"Today is about teamwork", Gobber said as we each held a bucket full of water, "work together and you might survive."

One the doors to in the Arena was opened and a chilling fog barreled out. The fog as thick as a cloud engulfs us, swirling around separating us, paring me off with Fishlegs with Hiccup.

"Now, a wolf with water in their lungs can't blast it's frost or fog. If they tried they can freeze their own throats & choke. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One wolf frost & fog, while the other one defends it. Your job is to know which is which."

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion." Fishlegs muttered. "Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..."

"Will you please stop that?" I interrupted. "Or do you want to lure them to us"

That shut him up. I couldn't see either of them or the others, but I could hear them. There was low growling that came with a literal chill from time to time, but nothing came at us yet. I could hear the other, mostly either arguing or bragging about beating the dragon. Yeah probably the arguing.

There were a couple times that there a rushing sound that I wasn't sure if it was the dragons, the wind, or both. We kept moving slowly and cautiously, occasionally coming across puddles of water that wasn't there before.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now" Fishlegs said trembling a little.

"Hey, we'll be fine if we just- Look out!" I Fishlegs enough before the Zippleback with the giant paws pounced in our direction before darting back into the fog. "Where'd it go?"

Fishlegs nudged me to show that the silhouette of one of them was in front of us. Before anything else could happen, he hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. We heard it hack before it stumbled from the fog revealing its huge paws. The other Zippleback leers and opens its mouth, spewing fog onto the ground.

"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs said quivering.

When the frosty fog started to flow around legs, the Zippleback crept toward Fishlegs. It blasted fog at him, which he fled in a panic like any sane person. Somehow, I found myself being the only one still with a bucket. I darted my eyes between the two Zipplebacks and notice that the one with the giant paws was no longer hacking.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber shouted behind me.

I hurled his water, but bolt arcs and drops short the of the wolves split from each other and started to circle me. I tried to keep my eyes on the two, one with a frosty mouth and the other's paws crusting the frost that accumulated. Both growling and baring toothy grins as a wall of fog was separating us from everyone else.

"RUN, HICCUP!" Gobber shouted as he ran toward me before losing sight of him.

They lunged.

"Hiccup!"

The Zippleback stop in their tracks. I held my hands out to them on either side of me and felt... something. Their eyes were locked with mine as if they were frozen. When I lowered my arms a little, they shook their heads and tried to come at me again. But instead of my eyes stopping them, their noses were twitching like crazy. They started to join each other sides before backing away from me. With them backing down the fog starts to clear, and I could see the others transfixed from what was going on, not seeing the surprise in my vest. Better to keep it under wraps for now.

"BACK! BACK! BACK!" The Zippleback retreats through its door, growling but with their tail between their legs. "Yes, that's right. Back into your cage."

I slipped the eel from earlier from my vest. I tossed it into the shadows, so the others don't see and slammed it shut. When I turned to the others they were all shocked slack-jawed. Though Astrid had a look that hide something else to it.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..." I slide through them as I side-stepped my way out. **"** Yep...see you tomorrow."

I broke into a sprint as I went to the cavern with a few questions for Toothless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry if the chapter is a little short compared to other, but the next chapter should be a longer to make up for it.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13: Diary Entries

Chapter 13: Diary Entries

It took a while trying to figure out how I wanted to write this montage scene. Then it hit me when I was working on some economics homework, diary entries! from there it didn't take too long to write it out.

Also, sorry again if there's a tone of grammar errors. I put this through a spell check, but I'm posting this at midnight while I'm half asleep. So, what can you do? ️

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dragon Training, Day 5

I altered Toothless tail prosthetic in to be fitted with small metal balls wrapped in leather inside to act as weights for the hollow tail attachment in hopes that it balances the tail out.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dragon Training, Day 6

The weights were much. and even after gradually taking some or adding more, it's nearly impossible to get it to work correctly. So, I tried out another idea, a harness system that I can help control manually. It took an hour of debating with Toothless to convince him to even consider letting me ride him to control the harness, and even longer to chase him down to get the damn thing on him, but he eventually gave in.

We tried running over parts of the forests with mostly clear, unused paths, but tumbled several times whenever I yanked the harness string too hard. I added an attachment rope to the saddle and safety harness for my, but that only left me hanging from the saddle and tumbling with Toothless. By the end of the day, I found that I didn't have enough control and had to find another way to control the tail. And I probably have to put more support for his prosthetic paw to compensate for my added weight.

Also, another peculiar thing was this strange grass that we tumbled into during one of our tumbles. Toothless couldn't stop rolling in it rubbing his head against it. I think the only reason that he stopped was that he realizes that he wasn't alone, and it was evident in the embarrassed way his fur stood up when we were going away from it. I swiped some pocketed it to look at it more closely. There is a minty aroma to it despite surviving the cold and snow. Strange.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dragon Training, Day 7

So, the minty grass works on all wolves apparently. I tried it out on the Gronkle during training, the grass stopped it in its tracks, and made the creature lay down so that it could squirm closer to minty sample as I placed it on the ground.

I don't know how it looked to everyone else, but it must have been impressive because they swarmed me with questions that I could only half answer so that I could slip away. My only concern was that Astrid was asking the hardest questions out of all of them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dragon Training, Day 8

After testing out a more cushioned paw prosthetic, I was taking some time to patting Toothless. Apparently, he thought I wasn't being attentive enough and I translated that as more petting. I was scratching behind his ear and made him butt wag since he didn't have a tail and all. But what made this different was when I started to scratch under his head, causing him to relax and fall over practically limp with bliss. Maybe I can try this with my training too.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dragon Training, Day 9

I tried the scratching technique and that worked too. Astrid didn't look too happy that she couldn't strike at the Deadly Nadder before I got to it though. I tried to sit with her to talk and hopefully apologize but couldn't get that much privacy when others tried to sit with us. Even though they were mostly asking me questions again and almost pushed Astrid completely off the table. By the time I could leave everyone, I saw that Astrid wasn't in the Meade Hall anymore.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dragon Training, Day 10

So, you know that thing where you can use reflecting light to play with a cat, a dog, or something. Apparently, it works with wolves too. When I found that Toothless liked it, I tried it out with a Terrible Terror. I never knew that wolves could get that small. It's like if you gave a wolf the body type of a corgi, but size of a regular dog.

I almost got caught by Astrid as she was training along my path to the Cavern. But I sprinted to and dipped down the hole before she could see me clearly. And considering that she didn't follow me down, I'm hopeful that she wouldn't be around the Cavern often.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dragon Training, Day 11

Toothless and I had growth more accustom to each other this the pedal system on his saddle and we found a good barely used path to do laps to test his walking, running, jumping, ducking, and turns. We still tumbled from time to time, but one of them resulted in crushing the latch to the point that it was clamped shut.

It was stressful, but I had no choice than to sneak him into town to get the tools I needed to pry the latch open enough to separate us or at lease to get a knife sharp enough to cut the core. We hide in the shadows and in alleyways until he got to the shop. It would have been perfect if Astrid didn't come out of nowhere and almost blew our cover. But she did mention that I've been acting a bit... off so maybe the way I left wasn't the most reassuring. I should probably talk to her later.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Toothless POV)

Hiccup was taking a nap against my back while writing in one of his "journals" as he called them. I snatched it from his lap and since he wrote in Atkan Aleut, so I was able to recognize some phrase. After a little while I could gather that he was writing about me & other wolves. Another thing that kept popping up was some female named Astrid. Was she rival? A mate, perhaps? I'll be sure to ask him about it later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They don't necessarily say how much time passes during the montage, but I estimated that it was a minimum of 8 days. I obviously went beyond that, but my aim was just to not go beyond half a month.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	14. Chapter 14: Talks & Runs with the Beast

Chapter 14: Talks & Runs with the Beast

This one is going to be a bit longer than some of my other chapters, but think of it as a little something after not hearing from me in a while.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

(Gobber's POV)

A cluster of rickety sleds came within eyesight of Berk around noon. As they came to the edge of town, only a third of the sleds were left of the fleet and each sled held 2-3 people squeezed together with the supplies. When everyone that came off the sleds were either coughing, shuttering, or limping as they helped each other unpack their things and welcome friends and family.

I shuffled though the crowd until I found Stoick rounding up the tail end of sleds still coming in.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" I said grabbing a couple bags from his sled.

"Not even close." He coughed a little.

"Ah. Excellent."

"I hope you had a little more success than me."

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes."

Stoick grabbed my shoulder. "What does that mean?"

"You see-"

A group of passing villagers cut me off with giving him compliments, such as: "Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.", "Out with the old and in with the new, right?!", "No one will miss that old nuisance!", "The village is throwing a party to celebrate!". The amount of confusion on Stoick's stunned face was almost comical as he turned back to me.

"Hiccup's... gone?"

"Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

"Really, your joking?" He said with a raised brow.

"Nope. I even found a few people at the Qugax Tanaa looking for him." I chuckled, "Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts."

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Toothless and I were sneaking out of the howling stone to go to our usual practice route. After a couple of weeks studying Toothless' anatomy and enough trail & error, I think I finally got a prosthetic down.

"Okay bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." I padded Toothless neck before I check a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. "Here we go... starting position." I press the pedal, causing the tail to loosen was sway easier."

We started with a brisk trot, before building up to a sprint. We eventually got into a familiar rhythm, but as soon as I relaxed, we would get clipped by a tree or two. A couple of growls from Toothless straightened me out and made me focus. We couldn't get off track.

Literally.

It's been getting hard to go through the forest with people always looking for me. I wouldn't be seen by anyone so long as we stayed on our route. But with all the malfunctions that veered us off course, we almost came across a someone a couple of times. A little too close for comfort.

Today we were going a little faster than normal. By the time that I realized it, my cheat sheet slipped from the harness. I tried to stop Toothless, but Without the cheat sheet we veered sharply off course and was going too fast for Toothless to hear me. I yanked on his fur to get his attention and we slowed down.

But when we did, we heard other rustling that couldn't be just us.

"Did you hear that?", a guy said.

"Yeah, but that sounded to heave to be Hiccup.",

Damn. It was Ruff & Tuff.

"Let's check it out." Tuff said.

I could hear them getting closer.

"Let's get out of here bud." I whispered before we made a mad dash.

Thanks to paw prosthetic, Toothless can walk & even sprint a little well. But because of his tail, he would subconsciously veer to the side enough to bump into or trip over things. We trying to the control the tail without the cheat sheet didn't help much. Toothless must of had it with me, but we huffed at me to stop. With not being much help, I closed my eyes and tried to think of how to get out of this mess.

That's when I felt something. The slight tilts of Toothless veering.

Tilt... Bump... Tilt... Bump... Tilt.. Bump...Tilt.

I tried lightly adjusting the tail and... not bump.

I kept my eye closed to focus on when Toothless tilted so that I could correct it. It wasn't long before I didn't hear the Twins footsteps anymore. As we slowed down, I saw that Toothless brought us back to the Howling Stone. When we climbed down, and I climbed off this back, gave me a gentle lick with his rough tongue plopped down so that I could take off his harness. When I did, and sat down for a second, he stretched himself out until his head landed on my lap. I scratched his head, making him use a sound that was like a chuff from a tiger or something.

Not bad for our first successful run.

* * *

(Later that night)

After getting back to town, I was once again bombarded with people. And it was even worse because the people that just came back from the raid were also asking questions. My only saving grace was when I got to the repair shop, where Gobber shooed them off me.

We had a normal workday filled with jabs and jokes with each other as we worked, until it was closing time and Gobber went to pray before dinner. I stayed in my back office looking over my notes and sketches for Toothless.

To think that I finally fixed Toothless, but he can't run properly unless I ride him... There has to be something more that I can do.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't see or hear dad come in. As he appeared, I tried to quickly cover up my desk.

"Dad! You're back! He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.

"Gobber's not here, so..."

"I know. I came looking for you."

"You did?"

"You've been keeping secrets." My legs give out, knocking some papers off the table and further out of his sight.

"I...have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me? Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about ... Let's talk... about that wolf."

"The what?" I said as I feel the blood drain from my face.

"You know what. And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time. And mount your first Gronckle head on a wall. What a feeling!" Dad was shaking with excitement like he was 10 and it was his birthday. "You really had me going there, son. Czar (*1), it was rough. And all the while, you were holding out on me! Oh Lord!" He grabbed a stool and sat. "*clears throat* With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about."

He looked at me expectedly and I couldn't help but look elsewhere. When I looked at him again, only for him to adjust in his seat.

"Oh, I... *clears throat* brought you something."

He handed a canvas sack that was tied to his belt. When he handed it to me, I opened it up and saw an aviator's cap that was like the trapper's hat that many people wore during raids and hunting parties. It was made of leather with fur lining, and when picked it up, I feel s few more layers to it (maybe wool?).

"I know that you already have a cap, but this can keep even Jack Frost from nipping ya."

"Wow. Thanks." I said as I smoothed my hand over it."

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it. *clears throat* The bulk of the lining came from one of her insulating bras." I cringed a little. "Said it was lucky, because it was blessed by the spirits." He taped his own trappers cap and smiled. "Matching set. Keeps her close, y' know?"

"Yeah..." I said trying not to grimace.

"Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal. Well...uh...good night."

He leaves the room albeit awkwardly stumbling over couple of racks in the dim light. I turned back at the cap and placed it on my head. As weird as it was, it was comfy and wasn't squeezing my head when I strapped it on. I glance at on mirror in the side of the office and could have sworn that I was yellow eyes or something. When I glanced again, they were gone.

* * *

(*1) Czar = Tanam aguuguu = god of the earth. I choose the one-word term as opposed to the two-word term since it would easier for both me and Stoick to remember after a little tip-toeing into Atkan Aleut culture.

Along with school, I might be delayed because of organizing my notes. I've been rearranging a few things but nothing too much to worry about. All I can say is that there's going to be a little of a shift, and hopfully one that you guys will like.

Other Atkan Aleut Translations used:

\- Qugax = assistant spirit ; Tanaa = place

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	15. Chapter 15: Illness Strikes!

Chapter 15: Illness Strikes

For all my HTTYD fans, we're about to go into uncharted territory. For all my Balto fans, y'all finally getting some attention. Despite most of the storyline being an Alaskan HTTYD, we're also going to have a few moments that you would see in the movie Balto. And if you're not familiar with Balto, Nostalgia Critic did a 1st-time viewing vid. & a review vid. about the movie on Youtube.

I should be getting ahead with my homework, but inspiration struck me, so here we are again. Hopeful this will sate all of us, so that you guys have more content and I can get back to my school work.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

When I went to bed that night, I focused on connecting with Toothless. When I opened my eyes, I would myself surrounded by swirls of bluish mist and unveiled Toothless sitting among it.

"Hello Hiccup."

"Hey Toothless. I'd love to pick up from that chat about Nadders, but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You said that the spirits connected our An'gix, right?"

"Correct."

"Is there any other way someone can have a connection like that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I say another set of eyes. Yellow ones. But I only say them once, and I haven't had any encounters with other wolves like I did with you."

Toothless got up a hobbled as he paced around until, he whispered something under his breath.

"What?"

"ilaanux hixtal (*1) or blood pact. If you made a promise by blood or made a promise with a blood relative that you have a strong connection to, then there's a chance you can telepathically connect with them through the spiritual plain."

"I never promised anyone with my blood before. My dad isn't familiar with Atkan Aleut rituals, so he wouldn't know how to do stuff like that. And my mom's been dead for years, so..." I stopped thinking it over for a second.

"You mother could have been trying to contact you?"

"Maybe, but why yellow eyes? Everyone always told me that she had grayish-blue eyes."

Toothless couldn't help but shrug his shoulders at that. After thinking about it longer that probably necessary, he just decided to move on and talk about something else until we woke up.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to an empty house, which wasn't too unusual when Dad has to go to his duties early in the morning. I grabbed some strips salted meat and glass of milk before heading out. Since today was the day, they would select who in wolf training would get to kill their first wolf in the arena, I was expecting the town to be buzzing to get to the arena.

However, to my surprise, everyone was heading to and crowding the clinic. I sprinted over there and in seemed like half of the village was there. Everyone in the waiting room was either pacing the floor, had their head in their hands, hugging and comforting each other. At the door leading to the back, I could hear coughing like someone was hacking up a lung. I kept looking for someone to ask what was going on, but everyone would either choke up or tell me that they weren't sure, until I found Astrid.

"Hey, Astrid what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. My mom and dad had been coughing a bit since they came back from the hunting party. When they got up this morning, my dad passed out. We took him here and not too long after that my mom passed out too." They haven't said anything about them yet."

As if on que, my dad came from out the back with Gobber and Spitlout dashing past him and out the door.

"I sorry for the delay everyone, but I finally got news from the doctors. Everyone's that here because of their loved on pasted out, they have diphtheria to various degrees. This was due to some that went on the raid without properly being vaccinated first. We almost out of anti-toxins that would cure the illness, but I just sent Gobber and Spitlout to send telegrams to nearby towns to see if they can spare any. I need everyone to hold on tight for us as we try to get this sorted out."

He sped walked out the room, before anyone could bombard him with questions. But that didn't stop me and a few others from following him. When we caught up to him, he was at the radio station, but locked the doors to keep everyone out. Around 15 minutes before Dad came out again with Gobber and Spitlout rushing past him.

"Alright, I have some good news. There's enough anti-toxin serum from a few towns some ways off and they're going to transport them to the town of Bob-Burglar. Since it'll take a little more than a week to get there and back, I'm sending Spitlout since he has the fastest long-distance dogs at of late. Even as I speak, he'll be off..."

I weaved out of the crowd that was still listening to my dad. I ducked through the alleyways until I was at a slit a house away from the Louts. I peeked around the corner to see Gobber, Snotlout, and Spitlout packing a slightly larger than average sled. I had to strain my ears a little, but I could make out some of their conversation.

"Are your sure that you don't want me to come with you?" I heard Gobber asked.

"I'll be fine Gobber." I heard Spitlout chuckle a reply. "I could honestly do this on my own, but since Stoick insisted I bring someone, by boy Snot will watch my back like he has in every sled race since he was 10."

"There's a difference between the sled race and this current situation."

"I know. My nephew Gustav is in the clinic too, you know." I could see the grim look on his face. "Apparently, the illness carried from my cousin and infected him since he didn't get his shots for this year yet. The last thing that I want to do is add-on to her guilt by not coming back in time."

"We'll make it." Snotlout said, surprisingly without his usual cocky tone. "We'll be back before they even realize it."

"Aye." Spitlout gave a satisfied grunt. "That's everything let's head out while there's still day light."

Gobber double checked the knots & jumper cables on their supplies as Snotlout hopped into the cargo bed with them and Spitlout took position on the floor boards on the back of the sled.

"Let's do this boys! Hike!"

The dogs took off and were on the horizon by the time anyone came to see them off.

* * *

(*1) ilaanux = relative; hixtal = promise. I would have loved to find a direct translation to blood, but the closest thing that I found meant "to prick" or "let out blood".

Other Atkan Aleut Translations used:

\- An'gix = state of mind or guts

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	16. Chapter 16: Taking Too Long

Chapter 16: Taking Too Long

This chapter is going to be twice as long since I couldn't find a good stopping point. But after not having a new chapter in almost a month, I'm sure that you guys don't mind.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

(Snotlout POV)

It took half a week of back and forth mushing almost non-stop paid off when we got to the trading town of Bob-Burglar. We were halfway back when Dad made a suggestion that even had me hesitate.

"Uh, dad? You're veering a little too much to the south."

"I know son. I got a tip back in Bob-Burglar. He said there is a blizzard coming from the way that we came. So, I'm hoping that we can dodge the bulk of it by going around. And we'll be fine so long as we keep going west, stay close to the river, and then the coast."

"I don't know about this tip. We need to get back as soon as possible."

"And that's just what I'm trying to do, boyo. If we do run into a blizzard, we run the chance of getting turned around and getting lost. It least this was we'll know that there's a clear path."

He moved his scarf to cover his mouth, so I dropped the conversation. But I couldn't shake this weird feeling that we should stay on course.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Two weeks.

I know Dad said that it would have a little more than a week to for the antitoxin to get here. We got a telegraph from Bob Burglar more than a week ago reporting that Spitlout & Snotlout picked up the medicine. Whether they took a detour or taking their time since the arrived ahead of schedule, we should have seen or heard from them since.

I know if I'm stressed about this, people whose relatives are actually affected definitely feels worse. Speaking of which, I was getting close to noon and got somewhere to be. Since the outbreak, the second to last trial for Wolf Training has been pushed back from the lack of enthusiasm from the whole town. Also, with the outbreak, Astrid had to resort to the cooking for herself since both of her parents were.

No one should be subject to that.

So, I've been helping her out by inviting her to the house for meals and make a little something for her when she's too stubborn to come over. I had just finished making a fresh pot of garlic chicken stew and packed a couple of thermoses of it in my satchel since she didn't come by yesterday. As I trudged through the ever-present snow, and you could feel dismay in the air without looking at anyone. With almost half of the town bedridden the streets were more scarce than usual. When I got the Astrid's house, I knocked a couple of times before going in.

"Hello? Astrid?"

I looked around the living room and kitchen until I found a note on the dining table.

 _To: Hiccup_

 _Went to the Qugax Tanaa_

 _Will be back by before noon._

'Must have gotten lost in prayer.'

I left one of the thermoses at her house and made my way into the woods toward the Qugax Tanaa. As I got closer to the site, I could hear a rhythmic thuds like something getting hit. When I got to the clearing the torches on the posts were already lit, someone have to have been by recently. There was no one inside or outside the hut, but I could still hear the thuds from earlier. Since they sounded closer, I went to take a look.

Sure enough, it was Astrid swinging her axe against the tugamixtal log (*1). Legend says that it's a self-healing log post positioned north of the Qugax Tanaa, that if you're able to cut it in half you'll can be granted eternal luck and that legends still stands to this day. Especially since no matter how many nicks Astrid put in the damn thing, it hasn't gotten the slightest crack in it.

"You know there are easier ways of cutting that thing?"

"You know as well as I do that nothing, but a real blade can even put a nick in this thing." She said as she heaved another swing.

"You know it's past noon, right?"

"Just give me a few more swings."

"Oh, of course. Just a couple more swings ought to do it."

"It just might."

I sat at the trunk of a tree until Astrid had enough. When she did, I poured a cup of the stew from the other thermos that I had.

"Any luck."

"Just a couple of nicks, but it's like they disappear as soon as I make them."

"What else is new?"

"I don't know I just thought..." She let out a sigh and drank some of the stew before continuing. "The anti-toxin is late. The clinic is starting to run low on painkiller for everyone that's ill. Their condition is getting in worst. I thought if there was any time to have 'eternal luck', now would be the best time." She took another gulp of the stew before turning to face me. "What else can we do?"

"Hey, hey." I scooted a little closer and pat her shoulder. "We just need to keep having faith, if not in the Louts then in the Spirits."

"Aghhh! Maybe it's just the balance of things." she said as pour herself some more stew. "Aside from the wolves, everything was just peachy."

"I don't know about that, but I'm sure everything is going to work itself out." I, although hesitantly, gave a side hug.

"Thanks, Agitaadaan. And you know what? If push comes to shove, we can always look for them ourselves with my sled dogs."

"That's the spirit."

"Wait, I just realized. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No, I was too busy looking for you."

"Well here. I'm going to try a few more swings and maybe you can help be with it."

She poured some of the stew into the cup and handed it to me. We took turns swing at the log post and eating stew until the thermos was empty and the sky was starting to turn orange. Like the last few days, I invited Astrid to my house for more stew with my dad and me and she accepts. We walked back in peaceful silence, but that peace left when my house came into sight and saw the door creaked open. When we got to the door, we heard choked hacking and couldn't open it fully. It took both of us to push the door only to find the house empty initially. We did a quick look around and found the hacking was my Dad coughing and curled up against the door.

"He must have tried to get to the door before the was coughing so much that he couldn't breathe." Astrid pointed out

"We have to get him to the clinic" I said as I grabbed one of his arms.

Astrid's grabbed his other arm and we both heaved as we dragged him to the clinic. It wasn't quite dark yet, so people were still out and around and dragging someone is bound to attract some attention. However, dragging an unconscious mayor (or chief) toward the clinic will definitely attract everyone's attention. By the time we got him there, we had a crowd of people crowding behind us and bombarding us with questions. We were thankfully spared of them when we were given face masks and got Dad to the backroom with the rest of the patients. He was laid out on one of the many cushioned mats since all the beds were taken and reserved for the oldest and youngest inflicted. It didn't take long for the doctor to verify that it was the outbreak.

Before I could even think out getting him, Gobber came from the lobby and he was alone. I don't know how he found her, but he brought Gothi. He pulled Astrid and me aside so that the short, old but firm women can examine him. She lit some kind of incense in a clay dish and bring toward Dad.

"What do you think that you're doing?" one of the nurses moved stop her, but Gobber stopped them.

"You leave her be. She knows what she's doing."

"But that smoke-"

"Isn't going to make things any worse than it already is."

"How did you even find her?" I asked

"Found her? Ha. She found me before I heard about Stoick. Something about the Spirits let her that it was time to come."

I turned back to Gothi to see her weaved the light-yellow smoke toward Dad's face. When he inhaled it, his coughing eased briefly and exhaled in a deep purple colored smoke. She repeated the process every patient in there with each of them responding to the yellow smoke by breathing out different colors that ranged from blue to purple. When she finished, she came to us and spoke.

"Chidgix dimil ataqan nidilix akiital asxaasal. Aangsum dimil lax ataqan nidilix akiital asxaasal. (*2)"

In an instant, Astrid, Gobber, and I all froze and almost stopped breathing.

"What did she just say?" the doctor broke Gobber out of shock first. "I thought I heard 'asxaasal' and even I know that's not good."

" This is a bit of a rough translation, but she said, 'Blue smoke one week until death. Purple smoke less one week until death.'."

"Txin. Inaqang agil (*3)"

"What did she say this time?"

"She said that she's sorry that she couldn't do more. I'll be back each evening to give the patients some incense. My guess is that it should give them some relief since we are running low on painkillers." He moved to leave.

"Wait, Gobber where are you-?" Astrid tried to question him.

"Stoick's out of commission and Spitlout is still out getting the anti-toxin. That leaves me in charge and I'll need to tell the growing crowd of people about the situation. You two should go get some rest."

He patted us on the shoulder and looked at us with saddened eyes before going out. We took a few minutes before leaving. Both to wait for the crowd to clear and to spend as much time with our bedridden parents.

"You know" I muttered loud enough for Astrid to hear. "whenever I though I would see my Dad down like this it would be because a wolf. What a way to go, huh?"

"Hey, don't say that." I moved to sit next to me. "It's like you said with my parents, everything will sort itself out."

"That was before we had a diagnosis from Gothi. You tell me one instance when Gothi's prediction has been off."

"Umm..."

"Right. I pray to the Spirits that that damn Anti-toxin gets here already."

When we were shooed out by the nurses, we walked home in silent, but one much heavier than before. Before we split off, Astrid grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. And this time I hugged back without hesitation.

"Are you going to be alright?" her hair tickled my head as she spoke.

"I'll be fine."

"That's what I said two weeks ago. The first night was the hardest."

"Maybe one night wouldn't hurt."

We walked to my house and immediately cleared all of my Dad's things so that they can be cleaned & disinfected tomorrow. The showering situation was bit awkward at first, but we settled by me going first while Astrid started a fire then her turn while I reheated the stew from earlier. Astrid tried to lighten the with small talk, but we mostly eat in silence.

While Astrid cleaned the plates, I went to get some extra furs and spread them on the floor up in the loft. When I was getting settled in, Astrid came up and looked at me like I grew a third head.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking the floor so that you can have the bed."

"But it's you're bed."

"What descent guy wouldn't let the lady have the bed while he sleep on the floor."

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"I wouldn't get you either and we can't both fit on the bed without touching..."

"... Well I guess, we're both going to be on the floor."

She spread out some of the furs on a clear part floor in front of the firepit until there were two bundles. It felt rude if I turned away from her, but it also felt too awkward to face her in this position. So, I settle on my back and tried to calm my racing anxiety from the most recent events. By the time I felt myself dozing off, I subtly felt hand cover and grip around mine. I peeked over to see Astrid looking away from me, that couldn't be enough to hide her smile.

* * *

(*1) tugamixtal = to strike several times. This is BS, I have no idea if such a log exists in Atkan Aleut lore.

(*2) chidgix = green or blue; aangsum = berry; dimil = smoke; ataqan = one, single, one & the same; lax = less?; nidilix = week; akiital = until, as far as; asxaasal = death

(*3) txin = sorry; inaqang = I myself; agil = stay; angaliq = afternoon

So... Was that last part weird? I felt like it can come off as weird. Originally, I have Hiccup just go home alone, but I realized that this was another chance to have a Hiccstrid moment. Looking back on it now, it felt a little shoehorned in and didn't give the same spark in me like the prior scene.

Other Atkan Aleut Translations used:

\- Qugax = assistant spirit; Tanaa = place

\- Agitaadaan = friend

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	17. Chapter 17: Through the Storm

Chapter 17: Through the Storm

I know that I already mentioned, but that last bit in the last chapter still felt a bit... off. The main issue (mentioned by Anonymous Noob the 2nd) is the lack of dialogue that can justify it. Even now, I'm still drawing a blank on what exactly they could say, but I did change some of their actions in the last paragraph to make it a little less rushed.

Before I forget, Happy Holidays Peoples! A special thanks to Anonymous Noob the 2nd and Eris for being such avid reviewers.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Balto or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

You know that things are messed up when seeing swirling blue smoke is something completely normal.

Unlike other times, I came over the feeling of not being in own body. I was running full speed on all fours. I didn't feel human, but like a dog. A sled dog, harness and all. When my vision of the smoke cleared, it didn't make much a difference with being surrounded by snow. The storm was bad enough to almost not see the dog in front of me.

Wait what am I even thinking? Let's see what's going on. I'm in the position of a sled dog in the snow storm. I know that I fell asleep and saw blue smoke. So, this has to have something to do with the Spirits. The only question is why.

"Hike! Come on boys! Just a little more! *cough, cough* We'll be out of this blizzard! Hike Hike!"

That voice. It's Spitlout's.

"Hey! Are you sure that we're going the right way?"

It's fainter, but that's Snotlout's. It'll be nice to see where these two knuckleheads been all of this time. I tried to turn my- or the dog's head, but I couldn't control it. Damn Spirits.

"We've been veering to the south too much."

"I know boy. *cough* But keeping straight or veering to the north will only lead us to thicker fronts. *cough, cough, cough*"

"I'll check the map to see if there are any structures that we can take cover. How many degrees to the south we've veered now?"

"10 more degrees?"

"Dad, we've gone too far! Not only are we set back in travel time, but we're dangerously close to the Nest"

"W-we can be. We're not that far off course. Let me just find some cover and I'll look at the map mysel- arghh!"

The sled behind me rattled as Spitlout was cut off. I couldn't turn my head, but the dog's ears shifted to listen behind me. Through Spitlout's grunts I would hear snarls that definitely wasn't the other dogs' huffing.

"Dad! What's going on?!"

"We got wolves on us. They must be the cause of this blizzard, cause one already nipped my ankle."

In the horizon, over the shoulders of the dogs in front of me, I should make out a dark mass big enough to be a mountain. With the sound of snarls surrounding us we had no wear to go except heading straight towards the mountain.

Before we could really see the mountain, a black smoke swirls through the snow and into my view. It felt like I was plucked out of the dogs body but unlike other times, I felt my soul free floating. Bare to whatever sinking feeling that was coming from this black and grey smoke. From the smoke, came 6 reptilian red eyes that looked more demonic than any of the dragons eyes that I've seen.

"Begone spineless brat"

There was a rumble behind that voice that felt like an earthquake. So much so that I couldn't tell if the chill down my spine was from the rumbling, the sheer amount of dread, or both. The only thing that I could utter was a faint whisper...

"iidigidil?"(*1)

* * *

I woke up the next morning alone.

This wouldn't be weird any other day. But when you fall asleep with a girl holding your hand, you just don't keep sleeping through that. Instead I woke up Astrid nowhere in sight, but a note in my hand. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes until I could make out the note.

 _Saw that you were out of rice_

 _Went to get some along with more meat_

 _will be back by lunch_

I considered getting up to go to the repair shop, but if Gobber managing the town the shop wouldn't be open. Ans since we haven't had a raid in weeks, there would be no orders to do except the occasional sharpening.

With nothing else to do I pondered over the dream I just had. If it was real, then that meant the Louts were off course and heading toward the Nest. It's not like there was any other place for cover, but still. If it took fleet of sleds to attempt to have the Nest in sight, it would take three times as many to get Lout out of the Nest itself.

I must have pondered this for more than a minute, because Astrid came back like hours didn't pass by. I made a quick stew with some clams she brought, but I still couldn't get past my dream even while we ate.

"Hiccup? Agitaadaan? Earth to Hiccup? Kachil (*2)?!"

"Huh? What?"

"You've been quiet lately. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I could say the same about you."

"At least I respond~" She said trying to poke fun.

"Hmm."

"You know. All the things you did to help me the last few weeks, it goes both ways."

"I'm pretty sure your cooking is lethal."

"I can cook eggs and-."

"And that's about it."

"That's not the point. You only get that spaced out when you got something on your mind. I'm all ears if you need to let it out."

"Even if it was about a dream?"

"I may not understand half of it but can try."

"It might sound craz- ugh." I was cut off from her reaching over and grabbing my ear.

"Are you even using these things? I said I'll try my best to help."

"Hey, jeez." I swatted her hand off me. "Okay, so I was having an out of body experience. Like in the body of a sled dog."

"Like in a raid or race?"

"Like in a raid. I was in a snowstorm and I think that we were in heading for the Nest."

"That's weird."

"I know, right?"

"Was there anything else about the dream? Could you see or feel anything else around you?"

*flashback* _Black smoke "Begone spineless brat" Red eyes "iidigidil?"_

"N-not really."

"Well, who knows? You can probably go to the Qugax Tanaa to talk with Gothi about it. Are you sure that there isn't more to it?"

"Y-yeah."

She held her gaze on me a little longer, probably to see if I budge. "If you remember anything that you want to get off your chest, I'll be training at the Arena." She placed her bowl in the sink and grabbed her axe. "I'll see you later at the Qugax Tanaa, near the Tugamixtal Log."

"Alright."

When she left, I have nothing but to clean up and ponder over my thoughts. Was that dream for real? If so, what to do about the Louts?

We don't have the half the number of sleds for a proper raid, not enough dogs and mushers to steer them all if we did. Even if we have everything else in place, there would be no guarantee that it will be enough to actually get to the Nest.

One of the main contributes of use getting close was with the help of the dogs. However, we can't always rely on the dog in the fight, because they are our main means of transportation during every season but the summer. The best way to get to the Nest would be if we had home advantage.

Wait, that's it. The only thing that can beat a wolf is another wolf.

No one alive has ever sided with the wolves and the only ones in history were natives that are dead and gone. We're running out of time, so it's now or never. If I can Toothless to help, we can get the medicine back before we lose anyone.

* * *

(*1) iidigidil = be ugly, evil, disgusting

(*2) kachil = have the hiccups

Other Atkan Aleut Translations used:

\- Agitaadaan = friend

\- Qugax = assistant spirit; Tanaa = place

\- tugamixtal = to strike several times

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


End file.
